


Uncharted Desires

by waitingforyouonce



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforyouonce/pseuds/waitingforyouonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for the Annual Bellham Festival, a month long celebration where women put their name on a list and are pursued by interested suitors. Normally Bonnie chooses not to participate, but when Elena implies that she's undesirable she changes her mind. Several men in town immediately set their sights on her hoping to win her heart.(Bamon/Stefonnie/Tonnie/Klonnie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Realization

"Bonnie, you really need get laid," Caroline Forbes says as she places a bowl of popcorn on the table and takes a seat next to Bonnie on the couch.

Bonnie Bennett coughs as her wine goes down the wrong pipe, shocked by her friend's abrupt statement. They hadn't even being talking about sex or anything like that so she's trying to figure out the reason for the sudden change of subject. "What are you talking about?"

Elena and Rebekah look on at the exchange in amusement used to the blonde vampire's abrupt subject changes.

"I'm talking about the fact that your ex-boyfriend is going around town with his new girlfriend while you pine over him."

"I'm not pining over Jeremy," She denies.

"Really?"

"Really." She stresses. " I'm completely over him, have been for a while. In fact I'm happy that he found someone special," Sure she had been a bit hurt when they had broke up for the last time over a year ago, but obviously they weren't meant to be with each other. She can hardly hold him finding the right person against him.

Bonnie's voice is calm enough and after bit of scrutiny, Caroline can tell she's telling the truth. Still it leaves her with one question, "Okay if you're over him then why haven't you gone on any dates? The onl"

"I haven't met anybody. The only time I met anyone is when I am called in for spells and most them are either in relationships already or not worthy of my time."She pauses suddenly suspicious. "Why exactly are we talking about this? Are you planning on setting me up on a blind date or something?"

"Not at all." Caroline shakes her head.

"Good, I hate blind dates." Bonnie says with some relief. The last thing she wants to do is be set up.

"No blind date, "Caroline repeats. "But I was kind of thinking it would be a good idea for you to participate in the Bellham Festival this year."

Bonnie's eyes widen in shock at the suggestion; she had forgotten that the festival was coming up. The Bellham Festival is an annual month long thing that is held all around the world. Supernatural women (witches, vampires, werewolves, hunters, etc.) place their name on a list and any interested suitors (they must also be supernatural) have a chance to pursue her. The women are free to decline or accept the advances and at the end of the month they pick the person they feel they have the biggest connection with.

The festival initially began as way to help supernatural beings find their mates without having to worry about being exposed, but now it's mostly used as an excuse to get laid in a safe environment. Of course there are those that are actually successful in finding their mates, but for the most part Bellham month has become about the sex. She's only really been eligible for the festival for about three years and two of those years were spent dating Jeremy so of course it had been far from her thoughts. She had been single during last year's festival, but Bonnie she had just broken up with Jeremy, not to mention she's never really been into casual sex. However after more than a year of no sex she has become a little antsy. Still could she really jump into bed with multiple guys in a month's span?

"Before you say no here me out," Caroline notices the hesitation on Bonnie's face. "You've always taken the safe route when it comes to your relationships, been the dutiful girlfriend. I think it's time you let loose and had some fun."

Before Bonnie has a chance to respond, Elena snorts drawing everyone's attention to her. It's obvious from the look on her face she disagrees with Caroline's suggestion.

"I don't see what's wrong with the idea." Rebekah looks at Elena in confusion. "Bonnie is a beautiful single immortal witch, it would only make sense for her to participate. She's bound to have plenty of suitors vying for her attention."

Bonnie warms slightly at the blonde original's compliment. It's been a couple of years since she joined their group and it's still kind of weird to not be at war with her.

"You obviously don't know Bonnie very well if you think she's going to participate. The Bellham Festival is literally a sex fest and as long as I've known Bonnie she has always been a relationship kind of girl."

"You're right that most people treat it that way, but remember I did find my mate last year." Caroline smiles when she thinks of Jesse. They met when she first started college, but they thought it would be best to just be friends. The festival changed things.

"As did I," Rebekah adds.

"Yeah, but don't you remember when you went through the festival last year?" She takes a drink of her wine before continuing. "How you both slept with a lot of guys, guys you barely even knew before you picked your mates?"

"The Bellham festival brings out our natural desires so even if she doesn't pick a mate, the connection she'll feel during any encounters will be worth it." Rebekah tries to reassure a still hesitant Bonnie.

"That's fine for other people, but Bonnie's never been into flings, especially with guys she doesn't know. The last thing any of us should want is for her to get involved with something she might be uncomfortable with."

Bonnie frowns at Elena's explanation. On the surface it sounds like the brunette is just looking out for her, but something about it doesn't ring true.

"Well it's not like she doesn't already know several supernatural men in town. I'm sure many of them would have no problems spending a little time with Bonnie." Caroline points out before narrowing her eyes at the brunette. "We've both agreed that it was time for Bonnie to move on so why exactly are you finding fault with this?"

"I'm just trying to make sure Bonnie doesn't end up getting hurt. She's already been through so much with Jeremy and since I plan to participate this year I don't want her to get her hopes up."

If Bonnie hadn't started to figure out Elena's explanation was bullshit, those last words certainly clear it up."Be honest, Elena." Bonnie says suddenly, her voice tinged with anger. "You're not worried that I could be getting into something I can't handle and you're not thinking about my past with Jeremy. The truth is you don't think anyone other than your brother would be attracted to me. Do you?" She knows Elena and has long since been able to read between the lines when she's trying not to sound like a jerk.

"Bonnie, I-"

"Do you?" Bonnie asks much louder this time.

"It's just …this festival brings out certain types of guys. Guys who usually go for a certain type and no offense…" She pauses as she tries to figure out how what to say. "…but we both know if a guy has a choice between the two of us they'll choose me. They usually do."

Elena's words are arrogant and hurtful, but Bonnie supposes that Elena has good reason to believe what she's saying since it's been true in the past. She remembers how disappointed she was in the seventh grade when she saw her science partner and first crush walk into Caroline's birthday party with her best friend on his arm. She remembers the pain she felt when she realized that her first real boyfriend Oliver had only dated her to get closer to Elena. Hell even her relationship with Jeremy had come second to Elena most of the time.

Don't get her wrong, it's not as though no one is ever interested in her. She had brief relationships with Luka and Jamie, but those ended before they could really begin and part of her will always wonder if they would have truly been interested in her if Elena had shown the slightest interest in them.

She's spent most of her life taking a backseat seat to Elena, even when it came to her own romances and she's tried not to let it bother her. She told herself that it was just the way things were, that it wasn't Elena's fault that those guys turned out to be assholes. But now she's starting to see that deep down Elena gets off on getting the attention even if it is at Bonnie's expense. She probably always has, but was able to hide it better before she became a vampire.

And suddenly all she feels is anger. Anger that she's allowed this to go on for so long, that she's kept to herself because deep down she's always been afraid that she wasn't worthy. Well she's not holding back anymore. She's a desirable woman with a lot to offer and it's time she reaped the benefits of that.

She picks up her wine glass and quickly downs it before placing it back on the table. "I'll do it."

"What do you mean?" Elena glances at Bonnie in surprise.

"Exactly what I said," She pauses for effect. "I'm going to put my name on the list for the Bellham Festival.

"That's great, Bonnie." Caroline smiles happily. All she wants is for Bonnie to be happy and she thinks that this is a good first step toward that.

"Caroline, you can't be seriously encouraging this?" Elena protests. She'd known her words had been hurtful, but she'd done it to make a point. She had hoped that they would deter Bonnie from participating, but apparently they had the opposite effect. "You know she's just going to get hurt."

"I _don't_ know that, actually." Caroline rolls her eyes. Actually she knows for a fact that there are several supernatural men within their group that will be happy when they find out Bonnie put her name on the list this year. A smile forms when she imagines the look on Elena's face when she realizes just how desirable Bonnie will be now that she has put herself in the running.

"Well I'm not going to sit here and watch my best friend get hurt." She stands up and heads for the door, but turns to Bonnie one last time. "If you insist on participating you can do it without my help. "

"Ignore her," Rebekah says the moment the door slams and wastes no time pouring what's left of Elena's wine into her own glass.

"I know I am." Caroline adds with a smile before growing serious. "But I will say if you're going to do this it should because you actually want to, not because you feel you have to prove something to Elena.

"No you're both right. It's time I actually had some fun for once and I want to have fun. Of course what Elena said hurt, but it did make me realize I need to stop dragging my feet."

"Then let's get your name on that list." Caroline picks up her phone and pulls up the Bellham website. She then hands the phone to Bonnie so she can digitally sign her name.

Bonnie takes the phone, but doesn't make a move to actually sign.

"Bonnie?" Caroline frowns when she sees the hesitation.

"I'm just wondering about the guys I end up spending time with. Isn't it a little messed up to string them along like this? What happens when all of this is over and I don't pick anyone?" The last thing she wants to do is hurt anyone.

"The guys go into this already knowing that there is a possibility that they won't be picked. So they are usually gracious about it and assume that it wasn't meant to be." Rebekah explains thinking of her own experience last year.

Although, she's still nervous Bonnie goes ahead and signs her name.

As Caroline and Rebekah start to tell her what to expect, she feels some trepidation, but mostly she feels anticipation at the thought of doing something different, something that is so unlike her.


	2. Day One

Even after finding out about her witch heritage, Bonnie spent a good deal of time trying to be normal. She tried to act as though she were still only human, that the laws in the supernatural world didn't apply resonate with her. It wasn't until she became an immortal witch that she actually accepted that she was different most humans. And that being different was okay.

Once she became aware of the supernatural, Bonnie quickly realized that super natural beings are sexual by nature. They always have been. So while the human world tends to be influenced by more puritanical ideals, the supernatural world is the complete opposite. For supernatural beings sex is not necessarily a way to have children, it's a way for them to connect.

That is why she's not surprised two weeks later when the Bellham festival starts and sexual awareness hits her full force. She becomes anxious for physical contact and even starts to feel antsy. It's not an unusual feeling, she is after all a young woman with healthy sexual urges, but today that feeling is much more intense.

She supposes it supports what Caroline and Rebekah said about her sexual desire being more amplified this month. All she can do is for someone else to pursue her, but she is still unable to stop her old insecurities from flaring up. She's afraid that no one will show interest, that no matter what she does she'll always be in Elena's shadow.

It certainly doesn't help when she goes to see Rebekah (who ends up not being home) and walks in on Elena and Elijah having sex on the couch instead. It's not that she is really wants Elijah to take interest in her, in fact if she had to pick an original it would Klaus. But seeing them in that position shakes her confidence a little. She makes sure she's gone before either of them notices her presence and is on her way home when she receives a text from Damon.

_"Come to the boardinghouse. I need you to do a spell."_

There's no please, there's no asking if she is busy; only a demand that she do this for him. It pisses her off not just because she finds it insulting that Damon would assume she has no plans, but also because she thought they had gotten past the stage of him ordering her to help him.

Angry, she drives to the boardinghouse to give him a piece of her mind. By the time she gets there, her anger has turned into fury and she pushes the door open with her powers, using so much force that it immediately closes behind her. Not that Bonnie notices, she's too busy trying to sense Damon's presence.

She finds him in the living room with a drink in his hand as he lounges in one of the armchairs. His hair is damp and his feet are bare making it clear he just got out of the shower. How dare act so casual after demanding she come over.

"Hey, Witchy. I'm glad you finally got here." He smiles at her before adding. "It took you long enough."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She stalks over to him, fixing her angry gaze on him. "You think you can demand I help you and I'm just supposed take it?"

Damon says nothing; instead he lifts his glass to his lips and takes a drink.

That of course pisses Bonnie off even more. "You're not even going to say anything for yourself?" She snaps and the lights briefly flicker for a second.

"I figured that text would get you here," He stands up and walks over to the bar and pours Bonnie a shot of her favorite tequila before walking back over to her. He smirks when she snatches it from him. She may be angry, but he knows she's not going to turn down a free drink.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She asks after she downs the shot. Some of her anger fades, but she knows the slightest wrong move will make it rise again.

"We've always had a pretty honest relationship so I'm just going to cut out all the bullshit and tell you the truth." He pauses to run a hand through his hair before looking at her with penetrating gaze. "I want you."

Any leftover anger she had immediately fades at his confession. Still she can't help but be confused. "So you pretended to be an asshole just so I would come over? Why not just ask me to come over like a normal person."

"Seeing you angry makes me hard. It always has."He grins when he sees the skeptical look on her face. "I know you think I'm bullshitting you, but it's true. Do you know what I wanted to do the first time we argued?"

Bonnie shakes her head. The only thing she remembers is him being an asshole and her wanting to bash his face in.

Damon moves closer to her giving her body a onceover before meeting her gaze "I wanted to fuck you. Bend you over the nearest flat surface."

"Oh, come on!" Bonnie interrupts his lusty confession. "We both know you were all about Katherine back then."

"I may have been obsessed with Katherine at the time, but my dick still worked and it definitely wanted you. I knew you had to be amazing in bed."

"How could you possibly know that?" Bonnie hadn't exactly been warming anyone's bed back then.

"All that anger, the constant need to be in control. It didn't take much to guess that all of that would be unleashed in the bedroom and I wanted to experience it. I still do. That's why I decided to participate when I saw your name on the Bellham list.

A section of her hair falls in her eyes and Damon reaches out to push back. Bonnie feels a jolt when his fingers graze her forehead.

"What about Elena?" She hates bringing the brunette into this, but she knows firsthand how intense that relationship was for him.

"I'm over her" Damon continues speaking, not wanting her to get the wrong idea. "I'm not gonna sit here and pretend I'm in love with you -"

"I'm glad because we both know that would be a lie." Bonnie says with obvious relief. She doesn't deny her attraction to him, that she cares about him, but she also knows that they have a long way to go before they could genuinely say they're in love.

"I'm glad you can admit that I'm right." He smiles happy that she seems to agree with him. "You should really do that more often."

She reaches out to slap his shoulder but he grabs her wrist before she can make contact and pulls her flat against his chest. Bonnie gasps as she comes in contact with the bulge in his pants.

"But make no mistake; I care about you a great deal. I love hanging out with you, I love to give you crap, love when you give me crap in return. And I have another confession. I've always hated it when someone else hurt you. I wanted to kill Gilbert when he cheated on you."

"It didn't seem like it back then. What I remember is you making jokes about it; at my expense a lot of the time." Those remarks had helped fuel her hatred of him back then.

"You're right I was an ass, but if I didn't make those jokes, I would have seriously tried to kill that little prick." His eyes flash with anger just thinking about it.

Bonnie gapes at him. "It was that serious?"

"I hated every minute you were with him." He growls before brightening his tone. "Anyway, I'm hoping that after this festival is over you'll consider making this more permanent thing." He leans in to kiss her.

"Wait." She pushes him back a little. "What if I don't pick you?"

"Then at least I'll get to brag about having you in my bed." He grinds against her. "You can brag about how good I am in bed too." He winks, out right laughing when Bonnie rolls her eyes.

If anyone else actually admitted that they would brag about getting her in bed she would be knocking them on their ass, but his words actually comfort her and are what sway her to take a chance. Still she can't let him have the last word.

"You're that confident in your ability?"

"Of course I am." He answers in that cocky way only he can get away with. "I can see it in your eyes that you're dying for me to put you out of your misery. So I'll be the amazing man that I am and give you what you want."

Bonnie opens her mouth to give a witty response, but a tongue is shoved into her mouth before she can get a word out. She groans as he picks her up and carries her over to one of the armchairs. She enjoys the taste of him, her lips moving against his over and over again.

Damon tightens his grip on her as they explore each other's lips. Her lips are addictive, but he knows that she needs some air so he pulls back. Their eyes meet and his cock strains against his pants when he sees the calculating look in her eyes. She's obviously up to something and he can't wait to see what it is.

She slides off his lap and meets his eyes, growing wetter when she sees his nostrils flare. Her mouth dries when she sees the intense look in his eyes, surprised by how passionate they are. Without giving it much thought she rips open his shirt and spreads it open, revealing his muscular chest. She then pushes the shirt off his shoulders, not blinking once as he removes the shirt entirely.

He continues looking at her with hungry eyes, eagerly waiting for her to make another move. A growl falls from his mouth when she dips her head and licks him from his collarbone to his jaw. As good as that feels he wants her lips so he moves his head until their mouths are only a few centimeters apart.

Bonnie takes the hint and presses her lips to his, taking his mouth in a passionate kiss. She rubs his chest, pinching and flicking at his nipples until they harden. She pulls away from his lip, laughing softly when he tries to follow her. She stops laughing however once her gaze moves to his hips and she sees the large bulge in his black pants.

She unzips his pants and quickly tugs his pants and boxers down his legs. He lifts each of his legs when she pulls the garments off until they are in a pile next to his shirt. Once he's fully naked, she stands back up and takes in his body. Seeing him in all his glory makes her think she should have done this with him years ago.

As Bonnie's heated gaze trails up and down his body, Damon grows more and more aroused. He needs to get her naked so he can do something about it. He attempts to stand up, but Bonnie pushes him back down with a pulse of her magic. "I hardly think this is fair. I'm sitting here completely naked while you're fully dressed."

"You're right," She nods as she reaches for her blouse and quickly lifts it over her head before she works on her jeans and boots; eventually standing before him in only a dark blue bra and panty set. Arousal floods her when she sees the interest in his eyes. She's always wanted someone to look at her like that. Like they wanted to devour her.

He sits up straighter when removes her bra and panties and climbs back onto his lap. He can practically taste how aroused she is. Hit with the sudden need to taste her, he grabs her waist and lifts her up until her legs are draped over his shoulders. He grunts as he buries his face between her legs and runs his tongue along her slit. He smirks slightly when Bonnie moves her hips back in forth in an effort to get closer to his mouth. His plan had been to get her off first, but his cock is too hard for that right now so he decides to revisit that particular idea later on. Without missing a beat, he lifts her from his mouth and impales her on his shaft.

Bonnie's back arches as she moves her hips up and down on him, her breasts pointing up toward the ceiling "Ooh," She moans when he reaches between for one her breasts and brings it to his mouth. His tongue swirls around her nipple and she can feel her walls clench tighter around him.

Damon lets go of her breast and their lips meet once against, kissing her so intensely that it takes her breath away. He thrust into her hard and roughly, going so deep that he hits her womb with each push inside. She comes immediately and the feel of her walls causes him to join her. He fills her up with his essence, thrusting until she milks him dry.

Before Bonnie has a chance to catch her breath, she finds herself bent over the couch that's a few feet away. Damon wastes no time thrusting inside of her. He grabs her hips growling as they easily find their rhythm again.

"Damon," Bonnie calls out his name.

His cock hardens as the sound of her pleasure filled voice hits his hears. He never thought he'd have Bonnie in this position and now that she is, all he can do his comply with her wishes. He slaps her ass as he thrusts in and out of her.

Bonnie thrusts her hips back in response, only to gasp when Damon reaches around her to stroke her clit. That's all it takes for her orgasm to hit her full force. She barely has a chance to come down from her high before Damon pulls out of her and flips her on her back.

Her legs spread as he moves between her legs once again and grabs her thighs. She assumes that he's going to push inside of her, but instead wraps a hand around his cock and presses it against her clit several times in order to get her in the mood again.

She whimpers as he builds her up. It feels so good that by the time he pushes at her entrance her entire body is trembling in anticipation.

"You feel so good," Damon says as he sinks inch after inch inside of her until he's at the hilt.

She lifts her hands from the couch to his shoulders, pulling him closer to her as he thrusts in and out of her. Their lips meet tenderly at first; testing each other as though it's their first time meeting.

While she gets lost in his kisses, Damon reaches for her breasts, stroking her hardened nipples with his fingers. He wonders if they would get harder if he used his tongue instead. The need to find out consumes him and he pulls away from her lips before lifting her right breast to his mouth. He flicks his tongue around her areola before taking her nipple into her mouth. It becomes harder and he quickly focuses on her other breast.

Bonnie grabs at his back, her hips moving against his as his shaft glides in and out of her. She watches as Damon lets go of her breast and his lust addled gaze meets her own. She can hear the springs of the couch squeak underneath them and it fuels her arousal.

They reach their peaks at the same time. Bonnie moans his name several times as pleasure over takes her while Damon struggles not to vamp out.

Finally after what seems like hours, but is actually only a few minutes Damon slips out of her and watches as she collapses onto the couch in exhaustion. His own knees are shaking, but he still smiles warmly at her before plucking her off the couch and flashing them upstairs to his bedroom.

After dumping her on the bed she thinks that he's going to initiate another round, but he walks across the room toward the small entertainment center containing a television and an array of gaming consoles and video games. She never would have pegged Damon as a fan of video games when she first met him, but when she pretended to be dead back when they were trying to kill Klaus, he spent quite a bit of time playing them with her to keep her from dying of boredom.

When that plan failed, they never said another word about it, resigned to going back to their combative relationship. It wasn't until about two years ago when they actually began to develop a real friendship that they started playing again.

She raises a brow in surprise as he starts up his Xbox and walks over with two wireless controllers. "Seriously? We only have a short amount of time together and you want to do something we already do on a regular basis?"

"Yes, but we've never played while we were naked." He sits down next to her on the bed. "What do you say, witchy?"

Bonnie smiles and takes the controller from him. "You're on."

* * *

Blood and guts fly everywhere as Bonnie and Damon battle it out. Bonnie picks up a fire gun and sprays it up at the stack of boulders sitting on the hill. She grins when they tumble down the hill, killing the remaining members of Damon's army.

"Looks like it's just you now." Bonnie says as she expertly presses the buttons on her game controller.

"I see you're actually thinking outside the box for once. I was starting to doubt your witchy instincts were working." Damon grins as he cuts off her characters head. "Too bad those instincts didn't help you."

"You cheated you asshole."She hisses as she places the game controller down on the bed and stands up.

"When are you going to admit that I'm just better at this game than you are?" Damon stands up as well.

"How shocking, a vampire that has killed hundreds of people being better at killing." Bonnie quips sarcastically.

Damon responds to her insult by showing her his fangs. The two glare at each other before their glares turn into something else entirely. He takes picks up the controllers and quickly turns everything off before turning to face Bonnie. He stalks over to her with purpose, his cock bobbing up and down as he slowly backs her back into the wall. She looks up at him as he moves closer and closer until he's practically on top of her. He's so close that she can feel his erection against her stomach.

"So you think I'm an asshole?" He hovers his mouth over hers.

"Of course, I always have." She answers with shrug. She lets out a pant when he suddenly reaches for one of her breasts and squeezes it.

"I may be an asshole, but I'm an asshole that is going to fuck your brains out." He smirks just before taking her lips in a passionate kiss.

Bonnie moans into his mouth and her eyes shut as a torrent of heat flows though her body before sending an extra jolt between her legs. His words and kiss definitely had an effect on her, but since she's never been one to let him get the last word she pulls back and says, "What if I said I wanted to fuck _your_ brains out?" Her question is emphasized when she grabs onto his erection and squeezes.

"I'd say," He groans as he hardens in her grip. He's not surprised she went for the big guns. Well he has big guns himself. He proves it when he slides his free hand between her legs and slips a finger inside her. "I look forward to seeing my brain matter all over the place." His finger is slick with his arousal and thinks about how amazing his cock will feel in there.

She moans at the feel of his finger inside of her, but somehow she manages to pull his hand away and look deeply into his eyes. "So we're in agreement then?"

Instead of answering her verbally, he kisses her and grabs by waist so he can lift her legs wrap around his hips and he grabs her ass to grind her against his cock. In response, Bonnie pulls him down for a kiss. Lips move together greedily and hotly as he walks them across the room.

A grin appears on Bonnie's face when he drops her onto the bed and crawls on top of her. Once again he grinds himself into her and she takes the time to lick his neck.

Damon growls and licks his lips when he his eyes go to her breasts. His cock throbs as he kneels between her spread legs and thrusts inside her. He sighs as he buries himself completely into her warm depths. Being inside her is like being nothing he's ever felt before.

Bonnie lets out muffled screams against his mouth as they kiss, their breaths mingling together

As Damon pounds in and out her he can feel her get her closer and closer to her release. "Say my name!" He demands as he slams his hips into hers.

"Damon!" Bonnie says his name just as she explodes, jolts of electricity shooting throughout her body.

Seconds later, Damon grabs a fistful of her hair and pushes as deep inside of her as he can, growling as he floods her with his come.

* * *

She leaves Damon two days later, feeling relaxed and unable to stop the blushing from her cheeks. She and Damon had been unable to keep their hands off of each other. Yet it hadn't all been physical. She reaches into her back and pulls out the gift Damon gave her before she left the boardinghouse.

_As Bonnie reaches down to pick up her phone, she can feel Damon's eyes on her. When she stands up and turns to face him she gets caught up in his penetrating gaze. She feels jolt to between her legs as he unabashedly stares at her, almost as though he can see into her soul. It's not the first time he's looked at her this way, but it is the first time she believes that it's actually a possibility._

_Damon takes in the sight of tiny witch for a few more moments breaking his stare and reaches into his pocket. "Before you go I want to give you something."_

_Bonnie gasps when she sees him dangling a necklace with a ruby and diamond encrusted oval-shaped pendant from his hand. It's her favorite color and she likes that he knows that about her. Still the necklace is very expensive and it's clear that he put a lot of thought into it. Can she really accept it considering the circumstances?_

_"Damon, it's beautiful, but I …don't think… I shouldn't take it." She stammers._

_"Of course you should. I knew the moment I saw that in the jewelry store that I wanted you to have it. I want you to have even if you don't end up picking me. It's yours now." He reaches for her hand and places the neck into her palm._

_Smiling, Bonnie leans up to press a kiss to his cheek._

Back in the present, Bonnie admires the necklace one more time before placing it on her dresser. As much as she loves the necklace she knows it wouldn't be right to wear it right now.


	3. Day Nine

A little over a week later Bonnie walks up Tyler's door with an expensive bottle of wine in her hand. Not for anything romantic, much to her disappointment, but to help with a date he has with someone elsel. Caroline was supposed to be the one bringing it, but Jesse surprised her with a weekend getaway at the last minute and she asked Bonnie to bring it instead.

She starts to knock on the door and hears Tyler's voice shouting for her to come in. She does and immediately heads for the dining room, knowing that's where he'll most likely be. Bonnie smiles when she sees Tyler sitting at the candlelit table, wearing a black v neck sweater and dark jeans. He looks good. Very Good.

Shaking her head of those particular thoughts, she focuses on the table where there are two plates of delicious smelling food and along with a bouquet of red roses. "Hey, Ty." She greets the hybrid.

"Bonnie," Tyler smiles as he takes in the sight of the beautiful witch. She's dressed very casually in a blouse and skirt, but to him she looks as though she just stepped off a runway.

"You really went all out for this girl. She must be really special."

"She is definitely special."He agrees.

He looks at her in a way that sends shivers down her spine and causes her to avert her gaze. The last thing she should be doing is thinking about Tyler, at least not when he has a date with someone else. Bonnie decides to focus on the reason she came. "I have the wine you asked for." She holds out the bottle for him to take.

"Thanks for doing this Bonnie," He stands up and takes the bottle from her. "It really means a lot."

"You're welcome, Ty." Bonnie smiles as he opens the bottle and pours the red liquid into two glasses. Her smile fades when he holds one of those glasses out for her. She doesn't take the glass, protesting with shake of her head. "Shouldn't you save that for your date?"

"I am… my date is with you." He says very matter-of-factly.

"Me?" She blinks in surprise. "But…how…I…"

"It's Bellham month and you actually decided to participate. No way was I gonna miss another chance to be with you; even if it's only for a short time." He says very earnestly. "Have dinner with me and afterwards I'll explain everything." He gestures toward the table.

Bonnie blinks in surprise at his confession, but still takes a seat across from Tyler. The hybrid smiles in relief and sits back down in his seat.

* * *

After an amazing dinner and good conversation, Bonnie and Tyler make their way to the living room. She glances up at him and decides to address his earlier words. "So what did you mean earlier when you said you wanted another chance?"

"I've always been aware of you, of how gorgeous you were, but it wasn't until sophomore year that I knew I wanted to be more than friends."

"If you wanted me way back then, why didn't you ever do anything about it? I mean I was single back then and I would have gone out with you had you asked." Bonnie spent quite a few cheerleading practices checking him out while he ran laps for football practice. Remembers how much time they used to spend together. She had been into him then, but assumed he didn't feel the same way and decided she needed to move on. To find out that he had been feeling the same way is definitely a surprise.

"I got caught up in battling Jeremy for Vicki's attention and after that fizzled I got caught up in the football groupies. I knew you weren't like that so I left you alone. By the time I pulled my head out of my ass, you were dating Jeremy and I thought I lost my chance. I thought I had moved on once I fell in love with Caroline, but when that ended and I found out you died I realized those feelings never went away. Now that we're both single again and it's Bellham month I thought I would take a chance." He pauses and takes another step toward her. "So tell me Bonnie, will you spend the night with me?"

"I will." She nods, smiling when he reaches for her hair clip and frees her hair from its prison. It falls down her shoulders, releasing the scent of vanilla into the air.

Tyler then leans down to kiss her, one of his hands sliding down her back before moving to her ass. He squeezes it and is rewarded with a moan and the smell of Bonnie's arousal hitting his nostrils. They continue to kiss wildly as they make their way to his bedroom.

Once inside, Bonnie moves her hands from their place on his face to his chest before lifting his tight sweater up. He lifts his arms up as she pulls it over his head and drops it to the floor. She pushes him onto the bed before climbing on top of him, their lips meeting frantically.

Tyler pulls away to take off her blouse, revealing her black bra. He lets out a low growl as he takes in the hardened nipples and becomes eager to touch them. So he does, sighing as they fill his palms. Still it's not enough so he reaches behind her to unfasten her bra before practically ripping it away from her.

His eyes darken as he takes in the brown globes, his cock twitching as he lowers his mouth to one of them. He licks and nips at it before moving to its twin. Bonnie lets out several moans and arches into him, making it clear she likes what he's doing.

Part of him wants to sit here, playing with her breasts all night, but the wolf in him wants to get down to business. So as much as it pains him, he pulls away and aligns his hips with Bonnie's. She instinctively grinds against him, causing his cock to pulsate in his jeans.

"Oh, god," Bonnie hisses as his erection presses against her hot center and she feels Tyler's hands moving up her thighs. Her panties grow damper with every touch and she's wondering just how wet she will get when Tyler leans in to kiss her.

He pulls back a few moments later and stares deeply into her eyes. "I've always wondered what you would taste like. I'm glad I now have the chance."

She gasps in surprise when Tyler suddenly rips her panties off and lies flat on his back. She glances down just in time to see Tyler lift her up from his hips to his head. Her inner muscles clench when she realizes what he intends to do.

Tyler smiles when Bonnie's knees tighten around his head before focusing on her pussy. She smells amazing, so he takes a lick at her slit. She tastes even better and he immediately begins to devour her. He uses his tongue to lick and lap at her pink folds, groaning as her arousal drips into his mouth.

Bonnie moans as she rides his face, her head flying back far enough that the ends of her hair touch his chest. It feels so amazing that she grabs onto the headboard so she doesn't fall over. She moves her hips in steady rhythm. When Tyler flicks her clit with his tongue she loses her rhythm, but it doesn't seem to faze Tyler because he takes the opportunity to spread her wider and thrust his tongue deeper inside her.

"Hmmm" She whimpers as she drenches him more of her arousal.

Tyler speeds up his ministrations, making love to her with his tongue. When he wraps his lips around her clit, she screams unintelligibly and grabs onto the top of his head to keep him in place. The tension between them reaches a fever pitch and he can tell it won't take much more for her to come.

Her body tenses and she lets out a loud scream as she erupts. Her thighs shake as she revels in the pleasure Tyler is bringing her. She can hear him moan as he laps up her arousal.

Gradually he slows down the thrusts of his tongue and when he finally pulls back he looks up to find Bonnie staring down at him, her lips curved into a smile.

"You seemed really into that." Bonnie says with some surprise. She kind of pegged him as the guy that preferred to receive than give. "So was that a wolf thing or a Tyler thing?"

"I'm pretty sure it's a Bonnie thing." He says as he lifts her from his face and places her next to him on the bed. "Generally I'm all about getting mine first, but you bring something different out of me." He explains as he shifts onto his knees.

Bonnie feels arousal start to flood her body at those words and opens her legs to let him know she wants more.

Tyler takes the hint and reaches for the zipper on her skirt and raises Bonnie's hips so he can slide it down her legs.

Now naked, Bonnie looks at him expectantly, obviously waiting for him him to do the same.

He grins and unfastens his jeans sliding them and his boxers down his legs, leaving him just as naked. She reaches for his cock, but he pushes her hands away and climbs out of bed. He knows he's too worked up for that right now. "If you do that I'm gonna come and I think you'd rather I be inside you when that happens." He explains when he sees her pout.

When he holds out his hand for her to take, she can't help but wonder what he's up to. "I thought we were both ready…" She asks even as she places her hand in his and allows him to pull her out of bed.

"We are, but there's something I've always wanted to do." He leans down to kiss her before letting go of her hand. "I'll be back in a second."

Bonnie's brow furrows when Tyler returns holding a blue exercise ball.

"Remember when we used to work out with these?"

"Yes," She smiles thinking of exercise sessions they used to have during high school. Those sessions pretty much ended after the Salvatores came to town and the supernatural basically took over their lives.

"Well what you don't know is that I used to fantasize about taking you on one of these." His cock jumps in excitement at the thought of making his fantasy a reality. "I was hoping we could fulfill that fantasy tonight." He looks at her hopefully as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Are you sure that's safe?" I mean couldn't it end up bursting under our weight?" She won't pretend that the thought of having sex on that ball doesn't arousal her, but she doesn't want to end up injured in the process.

"This is one of the more expensive balls so it's designed to hold a lot of weight. And I've got enhanced senses so if even something happens, I'll be able to protect you. Do you trust me enough to try?"

Bonnie answers his question by pulling him down for a kiss. It quickly grows passionate as they press their naked bodies against each other. She lets out a moan when she's suddenly lifted into the air and feels her back pressing against the ball. It's a little cold, but not comfortable.

Once she's in place on the ball, Tyler steps between her open legs and grabs his cock. They both hiss as he rubs the head of his cock along her slit before pushing slowly inside of her. He goes slowly so she can get used to his size.

Bonnie clutches at his shoulders as he slides deeper side of her before sliding them down his back. He bites back a swear when she clutches his ass and pulls him in closer until his balls are nestled against her.

When she bites her lip and rocks her hips into his, he nearly loses control, but he manages to keep his pace steady. He bends down and takes a breast in his mouth, pride bursting through him when she arches into his touch, her hands moving along his back

As he pace grows faster, her nails begin to dig into his back and hisses when they scratch his skin. It stings a little, but he loves it. Loves that she's letting herself loose with him, that she's allowing her instincts to take over.

"Faster." Bonnie says as he moves his mouth to her neck and growls against her pulse point. She can feel the ball pushes into her back every time he thrusts into her.

"Okay," He groans and speeds up his thrusts, his hips moving back and forth in a relentless rhythm that sends her hurdling towards bliss.

She clings to him as she feels the first sparks of her orgasm. Her legs wrap tighter around him as she falls deeper off that cliff.

Tyler grits his teeth as her walls spasm around him, struggling not to come as well. He wants to be deeper inside of her before that can happen. Though it pains him to do so he pulls out her and lifts her off the exercise ball before laying on it himself and impaling her on his cock.

A gasp falls from Bonnie's lips as he becomes deeply embedded inside of her, not only from surprise at the sudden change in position but also from the abundance of pleasure the move made her feel. She feels sparks as his hands take a journey town her back before landing on her ass. He squeezes them and thrusts his hips upward in brisk rhythm as she bounces on him with her own counter rhythm.

They are moving so frantically that the ball beneath them starts to move. The only thing that keeps them in place is Tyler's supernatural strength. His gaze grows hotter as he watches her breasts jiggle each time she thrusts down on him. When their eyes finally meet and Bonnie purposely clenches her inner muscles around him, he knows he won't be able the last for much longer.

Bonnie apparently reads his mind because she grabs one of his hands and maneuvers it between their joined groins.

He quickly figures out what she wants and flicks her clit several times. "Come for me," He says and he can tell the exactly moment she erupts because she lets out a loud hiss and her walls clench around him.

"Tyler!" She screams his name.

The feel of her exploding around him as well as the sound of her screaming his name are what set him off. His hips slam into hers as he fills her body with his come. After they come down from their highs, Bonnie rests her body on him, her fingers drawing patterns on his chest.

Tyler rests one of his hands on her hips while the other is splayed across her ass. She presses a kiss to his jaw and the relaxed smile on his face immediately fades. He only came a few moments ago, but he already wants her again.

"What?" Bonnie directs her inquisitive gaze on him.

Tyler says nothing, instead he's lifts her off of his cock and stands up before placing her on her feet. He grabs her hand and walks them over to the black shag rug in front of the bed. "Get on your knees." He growls in her ear.

The sound of his commanding voice turns Bonnie on and she immediately does as he asks. She moans when she feels him get on his knees behind her and cups one of her breasts. He uses his free hand to grab his cock and aligns it with her sex. He pushes into her with one deep thrust, both letting out relieved groans as they are once again connected.

"I need you to close your eyes," he says in the same voice and once again Bonnie does as he asks.

She moans when he squeezes her breasts in his hands, his fingers thumbs teasing her nipples. She waits for him to start moving, but he doesn't. She is about to open her eyes when she hears his voice again.

"Keep them closed."

She frowns, but keeps her eyes closed, her body trembling in anticipation as she waits for him to move inside her.

"Do you remember when I bought this place last year? How I fell in love with this bedroom?" Tyler asks as he starts to thrust inside of her.

"Yes." She nods as she shifts her own hips. She remembers helping him look for a new place and how the bedroom had been the biggest selling point, but she has to wonder what that has to do with what's going on between them right now.

"What you don't know is that when I first saw this bedroom, I imagined taking you right here on this floor. That's why I got this particular rug, because I knew it would be more comfortable for us." He licks the side of her neck.

Bonnie moans, but still manages to ask. "Does that mean I'm the first woman you've brought in here?"

"Yeah."

"Really? With all the girls I've seen you with around town." She can't help but be suspicious, she remembers how he was before he dated Caroline and she knows that he's had no shortage of bed partners since their break up three years ago.

"I'm not saying I've been a monk, but you're the only woman I've ever invited here. The only woman I've imagined here." He plays with her breasts as he thrusts harder and faster inside of her. He can't believe how hot and wet she feels. She feels so good clenching around him that he knows it's only a matter of time before he comes again.

Bonnie whimpers as Tyler sucks and nips along her neck, leaving little love bites every time he moves to new inch of skin. The fact that she's the only woman he's had in his home fuels her lust, but one thing about his confession still niggles in her brain. "I was still with Jeremy when you bought this place."

"You were," Tyler agrees. He's moving so quickly and so deeply now that his balls slap against her clit. "But that didn't stop me from thinking about you."

Several moans escape from her throat as he glides in and out of her. He continues to spur her on telling her how much he wanted her then, how he wants her now, and how he hopes to have her in the future. The words push her over the edge and she gets lost in the current of her orgasm, taking Tyler with her.

"Fuck, Bonnie!" Tyler growls as he continues to slam inside her. His growls eventually quiet down once they come down from their highs. Bonnie starts to collapse forward, but he wraps his arms around her waist to keep her in place. He then slips out her and places her on her feet before standing up as well. He grins as he sees the contentment on her face. "So what do you want to do now?"

Bonnie glances down at his half-hard erection before looking at him slyly. "We haven't done it in the bed yet."

"I like the way you think." Tyler chuckles as he sweeps her into his arms and rushes over to his king size bed.

* * *

Three days later Bonnie finally goes home after they've managed to christen every inch of Tyler's home at his insistence. _"I want to at least have a reminder of you being here if you don't choose me."_

She had agreed and now her knees and back are sensitive from rug burn and her body is pleasurably sore from their many encounters (the last one had only an hour ago). They aren't exactly bad problems to have, but it did make things more difficult when she got dressed. Something she hadn't had to worry about the last three days because she had spent her whole time with Tyler completely naked.

Granted she spent time with Damon naked playing video games, but it had been different since it had been clearly leading to sex. With Tyler, there were times where they just sat and talked. It had been liberating and surprising since she's usually more conservative when it comes to how much she reveals. But spending time with a werewolf that is confident with his nudity, made her feel comfortable enough to be more open.

She heads upstairs to her bedroom, sighing as she remembers the exchange they had before she left.

_Bonnie glances at a dozing Tyler before sitting up. She starts to climb out of bed, but a large hand pulls her back in. She glances to her left and is not at all shocked to see Tyler looking at her with a puppy dog expression._

_"So was it always your plan to fuck me into a sexual coma and then take off or did you come up with that later?" He smiles so she knows that he's joking._

_"Neither. I have to get home, but I didn't want to wake you since I know I wore you out." She trails a finger down his chest._

_"I think I have enough in me for one more round." He leans in to kiss her, frowning in disappointment when Bonnie pulls back._

_"It's not that I don't want to… it's just that I'm kind of sore." She winces when she shifts and her muscles start to ache._

_"God, Bonnie. I'm sorry didn't mean to hurt you." He softly caresses her thighs._

_"Ty, you gave me so many orgasms over the last few days I lost count. Trust me there's nothing for you to be sorry about." She presses a kiss to his lips before pulling away and climbing out of bed._

_He watches with some amusement as she looks around for her clothes, obviously having no luck before she goes into another room to search. He hears her curse and he climbs out of bed and heads to his dresser._

_In the living room, Bonnie picks up a couch cushion and frowns when she sees that nothing's there. Where could they be? They had been in the bed room when she first took them off, but now they are nowhere to be found. She jumps in surprise when Tyler suddenly appears in front of her holding a pair of black sweatpants and a t shirt._

_"You can wear these and I'll look for your clothes later." He holds them out for her to take._

_"Thanks," she grins up at him, her eyes twinkling as she takes the garments from him._

_"No problem, I like the idea of you wearing my clothes." He returns her smile before pulling her in for one last kiss._

Her phone suddenly rings, interrupting her thoughts. She grabs it and quickly answers it when she sees that it's Caroline.

"So did you have a good time with Tyler?" Caroline immediately asks before Bonnie can say anything else.

Awareness hits her as she remembers Caroline specifically asking her to drop of the wine for Tyler's date. The same date that had turned out to be with her, which means… "You never planned on bringing him that wine, did you?"

"Nope. Tyler mentioned that he what he had planned and I offered to get you there." She says and Bonnie can hear the grin on her face.

"Was the surprise trip with Jesse even real?"

"Oh the trip was real, but it wasn't exactly the surprise I said it was since we planned it over two months ago." Her voice is somewhat sheepish.

"So are you okay with me and Tyler and whatever it is we're doing?" Bonnie has never been one to date or have a take interest in her friend's exes so she wants to make sure she's not doing the wrong thing. Of course she did sleep with Damon and hasn't cared how Elena factored in that, but Caroline has always been the more loyal friend between the two of them and she doesn't want to betray that.

"Yes, I've moved on and we're friends now so I want the best for him Who better than you?"She says warmly and Bonnie smiles. "Besides this was a long time coming for Tyler."

"How could you possibly know that?"Bonnie raises a brow. It goes right along with what Tyler had told her, but there was part of her that thought it was just him talking in the moment. However, if he talked to Caroline about it…

"I figured it out when he was going through his manwhore phase."

"With the exception of his time with you, when is he not going through a manwhore phase?" Bonnie points out, her mind going to the string of women she's seen Tyler around town with. She decides to ignore the flare of jealousy she suddenly feels at the thought of the hybrid with other women.

"It was way worse back then." Caroline says quietly. "Bad enough that I started checking up on him and there was always at least one girl coming out of his old place. Still I would have just chalked it up to him enjoying being single if most of the girls hadn't similar to you."

"Me?"

"Petite girls with dark hair, brown skin and green eyes," she pauses, allowing Bonnie to let her words sink in. "It was easy to see just who he was fixated on and when you two started hanging out again I questioned him and he finally admitted it."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Caroline agrees.

The two talk for ten more minutes before hanging up with each other. After plugging her phone in, Bonnie lies down on her bed, sighing as Tyler's scent fills her nostrils. His scent makes her feel several things at once: Comfort, arousal, warmth and happiness. She definitely has a lot to think about when the month comes to an end.


	4. Day Nineteen

The next several days after her time with Tyler are mostly been spent performing spells and making potions for her clients. It's pretty much what she would have normally have done, except after her magic is more streamlined and Bonnie feels a lot more powerful. It makes her job a lot easier and she even ends up with a few new clients as a result, like the one she just met with at the Mystic Grill.

It fascinates her that having sex, that connecting with someone could do all of that and it causes any lingering nervousness she felt about participating in the Bellham Festival fade away. The only problem is that after finally gaining that confidence in herself she hasn't had any interesting suitors approach her. There were a couple of vampires that made their interest clear, but she turned them both down because one had been an asshole while the other was clearly trying to make another woman jealous.

Bonnie's phone rings the moment she steps outside of the Grill and she rolls her eyes when she sees that it's Elena. It's the first time the brunette has tried to contact her since she stormed out of Caroline's place nearly a month ago. Curious, Bonnie clicks the talk button.

"Elena," She doesn't bother greeting her with anything warmer, already knowing that whatever Elena has to say will likely annoy her.

"Bonnie, I know you're still mad about what I said, but I was just looking out for you."

Bonnie grits her teeth in annoyance before responding. "So your way of looking out for me is to tell me that no one wants me?"

"It's not that I think no one wants you, I just didn't want you to get your hopes up." Elena says in a voice that makes it obvious that she's trying to sound heartfelt, but comes out more patronizing.

"We've been through this already so tell me why you're calling me before I hang up." Bonnie snaps impatiently. Part of her wants to go through with the threat, but she's a little curious what will happen.

"I just wanted to let you know that I will be seeing Damon tonight and I have a feeling that he's going to pick me for Bellham month. So if I were you, I wouldn't wait around for him to pick you." Rebekah and Caroline have been mum on any details about Bonnie's progress so Elena can only assume that means that no suitors have approached Bonnie.

It's on the tip of Bonnie's tongue to tell her about Tyler and to throw it in her face that Damon has already picked her and has made it clear that he wants he wants to be with her, but she decides against it. The last thing she wants to deal with is hearing Elena whine for the rest of the month. Besides the brunette will find out soon enough once the festival comes to an end.

Instead she decides to end the conversation. "Thanks for your concern, Elena, but I don't need it."She says before cutting the call off. Afterwards, she places the phone back in her purse and starts to head for her car, but before she can get there she's hit on the head and then all she sees is black.

* * *

When Bonnie eventually comes to, her head is throbbing and she's being dragged into someone's home. She looks up and sees a man she doesn't recognize and comes to the conclusion that he was the one that knocked her out in the Mystic Grill parking lot. But why? Panic immediately sets in until she realizes that she's in the Mikaelson mansion. Rebekah has no reason to kidnap her and she knows it's not Elijah since he's out of town at the moment. That only leaves…

"I told you not to harm her," She hears a familiar voice say suddenly. She twists her toward the voice and sees Klaus glaring angrily at the hybrid holding her by the arm.

Filled with her own anger, Bonnie snatches herself from the man's grasp and moves away from him. She is about to lay into Klaus, but his attention is still focused on the hybrid.

"I thought I made it clear that you were to get her here without laying a finger on her." Klaus speeds over to the hybrid and grabs him by the neck.

"I know what you said, but I knew how powerful she was and I didn't want to take the chance that she would get away."

Klaus knows that his hybrid has a point; that Bonnie would have fought like hell to get away from him, but seeing her in pain still feels him with rage. "Clearly you aren't ready to be a member of my team and since you can't seem to follow orders, you'll have to suffer the consequences." He grips the hybrid's neck tighter and pulls out a stake. He's just about to jam it through into the man's heart when Bonnie's voice stops him.

"No need to kill him, he was only following your orders." She glares at Klaus before looking briefly at the hybrid. "Besides he's right had he given me a chance I would have killed him. You shouldn't punish him for thinking ahead."

"Are you saying you want me to let him go?"

"Sure." Bonnie shrugs.

"Alright," Klaus puts his stake away and releases his grip on the hybrid. "You should get out of here before I change my mind."

The hybrid nods as he rushes out of the mansion and Bonnie decides to ignore the fact that entire exchange kind of turned her on. The moment he's gone, she stalks over to Klaus and pokes him in the chest. "You had me kidnapped you, Bastard."Bonnie practically hisses the words at him.

"I did," Klaus nods calmly.

Bonnie opens her mouth to reply, but he continues speaking.

"I apologize for frightening you, for upsetting you, but it is Bellham month and I wanted a chance to prove that I am worthy of being your mate." His eyes flash with lust and want as he allows his deepest feelings to be known.

Bonnie eyes widen in shock. She probably should have figured it out already considering what month it is, but she got flashbacks to last time he kidnapped her and forced her to help him. Part of her is intrigued by his confession since she's always found him attractive, but she's much too angry to focus on it. Instead she asks, "And to do that you decided to kidnap me?"

"Would you have come if I had outright asked you to?"

"Probably not." She admits quietly. Although they have come to a truce over the last couple years, she would have still been suspicious of his motives. She would have been afraid that she was walking into a trap. And despite what he says it's possible that she still is. "How do I know this isn't some kind of trick?" She rolls her eyes when gives her a wounded look. "Don't look at me like that, it's not like you haven't done something similar in the past."

"You're correct about my intentions in the past, but surely you can believe that things have changed since then. Not to mention, we've been on good terms for years now and you are good friends with my sister so even if I did plan on eliminating you, Rebekah would certainly have a problem with it." He points out, thinking of Rebekah's threat to rip his balls out if he so much as hurt Bonnie. Normally he's not afraid of his sister, but the look in her eyes made it clear she was serious.

"That's true." She agrees.

"You are of course free to leave if that's what you wish, but I hope that you'll stay so we discuss this in more detail." His eyes plead with her to stay.

Seeing the pleading look in his eyes is both intriguing and a little strange. Klaus is generally more on the arrogant side even when he's asking you for a favor. "I guess I can hear you out." She unfolds her arms and takes a step toward him.

"Fantastic," Klaus smiles and holds out his arm for her to take.

Bonnie grabs onto it and they walk arm in arm down one of the long hallways. She's surprised how comfortable it feels to have him on her arm. It's like they are team, a force to reckoned with. Eventually they make it to their destination. His office. Something that surprises Bonnie somewhat since she half expected him to lead her to his bedroom. "What are we doing in here?"

"I have a gift for you, a gift that will help me explain my actions." He lets go of her and lifts the top off of the large box sitting on his desk.

Bonnie's eyes widen when she sees that the box filled with several grimoires. And not just any grimoires. These grimoires are comparable to winning the lottery to most witches. "These have to be thousands of years old." She gasps in wonder at the old texts, excitement flowing through her body.

"I've had these in my possession for years now. I thought you should have them."

Bonnie picks one up and is slowly looks through it, surprised by types of the spells inside it. Spells that that she's heard about from her Gram's, but had assumed were only rumors, spells that are more powerful than anything she has ever seen; including one particular spell that would result in Klaus' death.

Her eyes go to Klaus and she sees that he's staring at her expectantly. He wanted her to find this spell. "Why would you give me this?"

"I have always relished being the one in control; the one with the most power, yet I knew from the moment we met that you could be my equal. I've watched you grow more and more powerful and I thought it was time to for you to have them."

Thrown off by his confession, Bonnie takes a seat on the desk so she doesn't fall on her face. "But I could easily kill you with this spell. You've had these for years, why give to me now?"

"To prove just how much I care about you and show that I trust you enough not to use them to harm me." He steps moves closer to her."

"What about Caroline?" She can't help but remember him chasing her blonde best friend around. "If you've thought this about me since the moment we met why go after her?"

"She was this strong and vivacious woman and I was still in a place where I was terrified of relinquishing control. I also mistakenly thought that Caroline would be would be more receptive to my advances than you so I focused my attention on her. Of course she proved to be just as resistant as you." They share a smile before he continues. "And then I left town and I spent two years in New Orleans trying to forget her as I attempted to build my own kingdom. It was gradual, but I eventually stopped thinking of her." He steps between her legs and cups one of her cheeks.

"Thoughts of you however remained and I realized that that the kingdom I had been fighting didn't matter as long if I didn't a queen by my side." He uses his free hand to press her hand to his chest. "That's why I returned to town." He looks intently into her eyes. "I want you to be my queen."

Although it's still a lot to process, Bonnie decides to go with it for now. She would be lying if she said she never thought about what it would be like to sleep with Klaus, but she ignored it most of the time to focus on the hate she felt for him at the time. Still there were times she'd been unable to push thoughts of kissing him from her mind...

Klaus looks at Bonnie nervously, waiting for her to react to his confession. He doesn't have to wait long and he lets out a breath of relief when Bonnie pulls him down for a kiss. Her lips feel fantastic and he quickly moves his hand from her cheek to the back of her neck as their lips begin to plunder each other.

Bonnie lets out a moan as his tongue pushes its way inside her mouth and tangles with hers.

When it becomes clear that she needs air, Klaus pulls away though it's the last thing he wants to do. Despite her reaction he wants the make sure that they are on the same page. "I need to know if you're okay with taking this further."

Bonnie barely manages to nod before Klaus is lifting her into his arms and flashing them to his bedroom. She can see unlit candles spread out across the bedroom and likes that he didn't just assume that she would jump into bed with him. When he places her back on her feet and pulls out a lighter, she shakes her head.

"No candles, just you." Bonnie says before she loops her arms around her neck and kisses his lips.

"Okay, love. Your wish is my command." Klaus grabs the back of her head with both hands and pulls her in closer, his tongue finding hers once again. He pulls her across the room, collapsing onto his bed with Bonnie underneath. Clothes begin to fly across the room until they are both naked.

Time seems to stand still as their gazes linger on one another, taking in each other's bodies. Klaus is the first blink when Bonnie reaches down to squeeze his ass. The feel of her hands on him, send a spark of arousal to his groin and he reaches out to grab one of her breasts before pushing it into his mouth.

Bonnie moans as he nibbles on her nipple, lifting her hand from its place on the bed and tangling it into his short hair. It manages to both keep him in place and it also ramps up her arousal. Eventually she moves her hand from his head and grabs on to his erection, stroking him up and down several times.

Klaus growls against her breast and in turn moves his own hand down her body. His hand moves to her stomach, his fingers dancing across the muscles before moving his hand between her legs to dip into her wetness.

"Klaus," Bonnie gasps and her eyes close as she moves beneath him. She's on the cusp of coming when he removes his fingers. She starts to protest, but closes her mouth when she feels the head of his cock pressing against her entrance.

"Are you ready for more, Love?" Klaus asks as he rubs his cock.

"Yes." Her eyes track his movements, growing wetter and wetter the harder he strokes.

Klaus nods and quickly thrusts inside of her, moving his mouth to her neck. His eyes widen as he bottoms out in her. It feels incredible and he's barely moved. When Bonnie contracts around his cock and he starts thrusting, making sure to keep the rhythm slow. He can tell that Bonnie wants him to move faster when the heels of her feet dig press against his ass. He decides to ignore her for the time being, instead leaving kisses to her mouth and jaw.

"Harder," Bonnie moans against his lips as she drags her nails down his back.

The mix of pain and pleasure forces him to speed up his thrusts and he growls as Bonnie arches upward on the bed, her body grinding against his. His starts slam in and out of her in a much faster pace the moment her walls start to flutter around him.

Bonnie grabs onto back of thighs as she explodes, moaning when he continues to thrust inside of her. Their lips met as he wraps around his arms tighter around her and Bonnie's legs tighten around him.

Not ready to come himself, he moves his arm to her ass allowing him to slide deeper inside of her. She moans loudly and the sound spurs him on. His thrusts become more frenzied as he works to possess her body.

Her mouth opens in ecstasy as she works her hips, moving them in a way that sends electricity down their spines. She gasps when he suddenly rolls them over so he's on the bottom, his hands clutching her ass as he moves her up and down on him.

Bonnie braces herself on his chest, using it to help ride him. When she gazes into his eyes and sees the power radiating off of him, her inner walls clench tighter around his shaft. Her back straightens as another orgasm approaches, but before she can fall off that cliff, Klaus rolls them over again. Her nails make indentations in his back as he thrusts into her at an almost frantic pace.

Klaus watches his bed partner carefully, enjoying the pleasure he sees on her face. Yet he wants more so he grabs one of her breasts and drags it to his mouth, his tongue flicking at the nipple. A burst of pride hits him when his name becomes a mantra on her lips.

The sounds of squeaking bed springs squeaking and flesh slapping together fill the room as they to move together. Once again Bonnie reaches her peak, but this time Klaus lets her come. Still before she has a chance to recover, he pulls out of her and flips her onto her stomach.

He quickly positions her so her ass is in the air and he's straddling them from behind before he gently pushes himself back inside her and starts thrusting. His eyes flash when he leans back to watch his cock slide in and out of her warmth. He alternates between a fast and slow pace, his eyes crossing as he's filled with pleasure. He rides her hard and fast, dragging them both that much closer to their orgasms. One more thrust is all it takes for them go over the edge. Her moans and his growls mingle together as they work through their peaks.

Bonnie breathes heavily as exhaustion hits her body. Klaus is still on top her, his chest pressed against her back and he's still buried inside of her, but it's not uncomfortable. A grin appears on her face when she feels his arms wrap around her and he holds onto her clenched fists.

He presses a kiss to the back of her neck before whispering, "I should warn you that I plan on having more of you once you regain your energy."

Despite how exhausted Bonnie is at the moment, she feels a jolt of arousal between her legs at those words.

* * *

She and Klaus spend two days together before they are interrupted because of a problem with one of his hybrids. Still despite the interruption, when Bonnie leaves she's completely satisfied and a bit in awe of how much fun she'd had. So much so that when she and Rebekah decide to have dinner that night, she finds that every little thing reminds her of her time with Klaus.

By the time the waiter places her glass of soda on the table, Bonnie zeros in on the ice…

_When Klaus gave her those old grimoires she assumed that it was just a gesture of faith, but he surprised her by allowing her to perform spells on him to see how they would work. She hasn't done anything that could actually hurt him and she always reverses the ones she cast, but she has to admit that it's intriguing to have that level of trust with someone._

_As she finishes her last spell, Bonnie can feel his eyes on her. So when she turns she's not surprised to find a boxer-clad Klaus staring at her. Once she sees the knowing look in his eyes, it clicks that he'd suggested she practice some spells for a reason."You knew that spell would turn me on, didn't you?"_

_"I did," He grins wickedly. "I wanted to get you hot, so I could be the one to cool you down," He gestures to the silver bucket of ice in his hand._

_"What exactly did you have in mind?" She asks as he places the grimoire down._

_"I need you to get undressed and get on the bed." He glances at the large rumpled bed and strips off his boxers, grinning smugly when Bonnie's heated gaze goes to his cock._

_Eventually, Bonnie looks away from him and slips out of the robe, Klaus let her borrow before slowly moving onto the bed. She watches as Klaus climbs in after her and places the bucket of ice next to him. Her body hums with anticipation when he picks up an ice cube and places it on her neck. She jumps slightly at the sudden cold and wet object touching her skin, but otherwise finds that she's okay._

_Klaus moves his hand to her breasts, rubbing the cold cube on each of her nipples, his groin hardening when her nipples grow stiffer. Eventually the ice cube melts and he reaches for another one, this time dragging it along her flat stomach._

_"Oh," Bonnie gasps as his tongue follows the ice cube, dipping into her bellybutton. How could something as innocuous as an ice cube have her practically writhing in pleasure._

_"That's it, Love." He growls and picks up another ice cube, running across both of her thighs before placing it between her legs._

_"Klaus!" Bonnie moans when he uses the ice to part her folds, running the cold cube up and down her sex._

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie comes out her memory and finds Rebekah staring at her worriedly from across the table.

"You've completely zoned out, where were you just now?"

"I─" Bonnie hesitates, wondering if she really wants to tell Klaus' sister where her thoughts were.

Apparently Rebekah figures it out herself because she shakes her head. "I don't want to know do I?" Rebekah cringes at the thought of her brother having sex. She's spent the last couple of days away from the mansion because he asked to have the place to himself so she knows what went on between them. Still it's not a place she wants to be.

"No you definitely don't." Bonnie blushes and takes another sip of her soda. If she thought, the idea of choosing between Tyler and Damon had been overwhelming; adding Klaus into the mix makes things even worse.


	5. Day Twenty-Seven

Bodies grind against each as the music pulsates through the entire club, but Bonnie doesn't pay attention to any of it, content to sip her drink at the bar. There was a point in time where spending time in a club alone would have bothered Bonnie, but over the last couple of years she's grown more confident. The fact that she's spent nearly a month having amazing sex, helps as well. She wasn't actually supposed to be here alone. She and her friend Rachel had come together, but when Logan, Rachel's werewolf boyfriend showed up, the two had been eager to go somewhere more private.

She hadn't minded, happy to see her friend happy. The only downside is that now her thoughts are going to the three guys that pursued her for Bellham. She still hasn't decided between them and she knows that she'll have to make a decision at one point since there are only four days left in the month. A frown appears on her face when thoughts of the end of the month force her to remember that someone she had been hoping to see in the fold has not been around most of the month. Not wanting that particular thought to dominate her mind or her night, she decides to not let it bother her anymore.

She's in the midst of finishing her drink when she senses _him_ behind her. Her body tenses and she bites her lip as arousal starts to float up her body. Silently, she wonders if his appearance is just a coincidence or if he'd known she would be here. She doesn't have to wonder longer because seconds later she hears his voice.

"You and me on the nearest flat service."His voice vibrates against her neck. "I'm not picky as long as I get to have your body tangled with mine."

She turns around and finds herself staring into Stefan's familiar gaze. He looks good. His hair is perfectly styled and though he's in his trademark t-shirt and jeans with a black leather jacket, she thinks he's easily the best looking man in the room. He's usually one of the best looking men in most rooms andShe hasn't really seen him at all this month so she assumed that he had chosen not to participate in the festival. Obviously her assumption had been incorrect.

"Seriously?" She laughs at his over the top line. "That's the best you can come up with?"

"I could do better, but I thought it might amuse you." He pauses and gives her a thoughtful look. "Did it?"

She nods as another smile appears on her face.

He returns a smile with one of his own. "Then it was worth it." He moves closer and signals the bartender for two drinks –one for him and another for her, making sure to brush against Bonnie's back in the process.

A shiver goes down her spine at the contact, but she decides to ignore it. "So what are you doing here?"

The bartender places a drink in front of Stefan and he takes a sip of it before turning to face her. "I think that's obvious," He looks her up and down, taking in the styled hair, the dark makeup that brings out her best features. His eyes go to her dark blue dress with the plunging neckline and the hem that barely covers her thighs. Even her high heels look amazing and he is unable to stop the images of Bonnie wearing nothing but those shoes while he makes love to her from flooding his brain.

Bonnie blushes as his gaze trails up and down her body.

"I saw your name on the Bellham list this year. I thought it was time for me to take a chance. To experience all that is Bonnie Bennett." He shrugs and moves closer before lowering his tone, "Especially after hearing you when you were with my brother that night."

"You were there? But you don't even live at the boardinghouse anymore; you haven't lived there for years." She points out, remembering that he moved out not too long after he was freed from that safe.

"I came to get a few of the books that I still keep in my old room."

Heat hits her as she thinks about Stefan listening to her and Damon. Did it arouse him? Make him jealous? Did he imagine himself in Damon's place?

"It took everything in me not to rush in and claim you for myself." His eyes darken with lust as his mind goes back to that night. "I was so fucking hard as I listened to you moaning, as I smelled your arousal. I eventually went home because I knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself if I stayed there any longer."

"If you were so turned on how come it took you a month to make a move? Why haven't I run into you this month?" She doesn't bother trying to pretend that she hadn't been disappointed by what she assumed was a lack of interest. She did after all have a bit of thing for him the first time she saw him all those years ago.

"I like to take my time." He leans in to whisper in her ear. "And just because you didn't see me doesn't mean I wasn't around. I would see you returning home after your encounters with those other men. I saw how satisfied you looked and it made me want you even more. And believe me I wanted you way before this month."

The fact that Stefan has been following her should probably creep her out, but for some reason it turns her on instead. Still before she goes off some place with him she decides to focus on his last sentence, not quite so sure she believes him. "You've never seemed attracted to me before, are you sure this isn't just a reaction to me being with other men?"

"It's not," Stefan denies with a shake of his head. "I was attracted to you the first day I met you." He continues when he sees Bonnie's disbelieving look. "I have eyes and you were a beautiful woman. I'll admit that I was drawn more to Elena at the time, but I did notice you even back then."

"I can buy that you noticed me, but do you really expect me to believe that you've always felt this way?" She was there for the entirely of his relationship with Elena.

"I don't expect you to believe that because it wouldn't be true," He agrees with her. "I spent nearly three years in love with Elena, to the point of it being an unhealthy obsession. So any thoughts I did have about you would have been deeply buried."

At one point Stefan taking about Elena would have bothered him, but he's been over her for years now and she likes that he can be honest with her about his past. "So I know how you got over her, but I still don't know when things apparently changed for you."

"Things changed for me when we both came back after our summers from hell." He says referring to the months he spent stuck in safe underwater and she spent dead on the other side. "When I came back the only thing on my mind was getting revenge on Silas. You understood that and you were the only one that didn't think I should just forget him and bounce back. I wouldn't exactly say my feelings for you became romantic then, but I did start to look at you differently. I'm not sure when it became romantic, but when it did I decided not to pursue you."

The slight scowl she'd been wearing on her face fades as she thinks about that period of time. She remembers how angry he had been about what Silas did to him. He's right, she had understood what he went through because she'd been just as angry over Silas killing her father. No one else had understood the need for revenge that ran deep inside them, so naturally they'd bonded over their shared hate of the immortal.

For the first time they had something in common that had nothing to do with Elena. That led to them finding out they had other things in common and they became the friends they should have become when they first met. And eventually with some patience and a lot of effort they were able to destroy Silas and the friendship the developed during that time grew stronger. Over the last several months since she's been single there have been times that her old crush on him seemed to return, but she ignored it and apparently so had he.

"Why did you decide not to pursue me?" She asks after he's finished explaining.

"You were with Jeremy then and after you broke up I thought you deserved better than me. Plus I noticed how you were with Tyler and Damon and I wasn't sure I had a chance."

Bonnie glances at the drink in front of her and takes a sip before glancing at Stefan again. "So what changed your mind?"

"I didn't want to live with regrets. I realized you could be end up picking your mate and I knew I had to be honest with you and see if I had a chance." He reaches out to grab her hand and presses a kiss to it. "I'm hoping that you'll end up choosing me, but if you decide that someone is more worthy then at least I can say I tried. I won't spend the rest of my life wondering." He smiles softly.

His smile breaks through the rest of her defenses and when he moves in closer she doesn't protest. Instead she places her drink back on the bar and puts her hand on his shoulder. "You have your chance, what are you gonna to do with it?"

He leans in and at first she thinks he's going to kiss her, but instead he says, "Dance with me."

She definitely hadn't expected him to say that. "But you don't like to dance?" Bonnie frowns, remembering how Elena had to practically drag him onto the dance floor whenever they would attend dances together.

"Maybe I just needed to have the right partner." He shrugs before leading Bonnie out to the dance floor. He caresses her back as the music pulsates in the air. Every so often his hands graze the top of her ass, sending a jolt of electricity to both of their bodies.

Bonnie sways her hips back and forth, her eyes never leaving his. She can't believe how alive this is making her feel. As the dance goes on she leans up to kiss him, unable to control herself.

Stefan returns her kiss eagerly, groaning into her mouth as he grinds himself into her hips. They continue making out on the dance floor until Stefan hears someone let out a whistle. He pulls away and glances down at Bonnie's slightly swollen lips. "Bonnie, Just a heads up," he warns. "I plan to have my way with you so if you can't handle that you should let me know and we can part after this dance."

Though the words were intended to be a gracious gesture, Bonnie only hears the challenge in them. "I'm sure I can handle anything you toss at me, Stefan." She glances up at him with a challenging gaze. "Can you handle me?"

The ripper in him wants nothing more than to throw her to ground and take her right here in front of everyone, but he resists. It's not the right time. "Come on," He says as he slips an arm around her waist and walks them outside.

The moment they get to his motorcycle, he picks up the two helmets he has attached to it."I want to show you something." He grins when he sees the lust in her eyes. "Not that…at least not yet."

Bonnie tries not let her disappointment show. "Where are we going then?"

"You'll find out soon enough." His voice is cryptic as he hands her a helmet.

* * *

She had half been expecting him to take her to a restaurant or something, but he surprises her by driving to the tallest bluff in town. After he pulls his motorcycle to a stop, he helps her off before walking them near the edge. The night is clear so it's easy to see the lake below them. It's beautiful, but she still finds herself confused by the location.

"I'm alone with the ripper with on a bluff with no other person around for miles. This has horror movie written all over it." Bonnie jokes slyly as she and Stefan look out at the water.

"It would be more of a horror movie for me since we both know you could take me out like that." He snaps his fingers to make his point.

"You're right I could, you're lucky I like you." She grins at him before growing serious. "So are you ever going to explain why we're out here?" She's been curious since they left the club, but she managed to hold back on asking him until now.

"Do you trust me, Bonnie?" He moves closer to her. Close enough that he can feel the warmth from her body.

For some reason the question and the particular way he asks it reminds her of the very first time he more or less said those words to her around the time they first met. Her powers had been on the fritz so she came out to the witches out house in hopes of fixing them when she fell through the floor. Stefan saved her, but not before asking her to trust him. Back then her trust of him had been cautious and tenuous, but now after all they have been through she can honestly say she's trusts him implicitly. Which is why she has no problem telling him so. "I do trust you, Stefan."

Stefan says nothing in response and she's about to ask him what's going on when she's suddenly lifted into his arms in a bridal carry. "Stefan? What are you doing?" She asks even as she wraps her arms around his neck.

His unblinking gaze meets hers. "There is something I want to show you." He smiles slightly as he glances downward at the lake beneath them.

Bonnie frowns worriedly when she sees the determined look on his face. "Stefan, what the hell are you do–" Before she has a chance to finish her question, Stefan bends his knees slightly before abruptly leaping off the bluff. Immediately her stomach jumps and her heart starts to pound wildly. She clutches tighter to Stefan and is bracing for impact when she realizes that they are still in the air and are actually floating a good distance above the bluff he just jumped off.

That means …

"You're flying." She pants in surprise, stating the obvious. "How is this possible?" She knows vampires have the ability to leap fairly high distances, but this is a different ability all together.

Stefan takes a second to glance down at "Remember when that other doppelganger came to town a few months ago."

Bonnie nods as she remembers when another one of Stefan's doppelgangers stepped foot in Mystic Falls. Since most of the doppelgangers had been on the evil side, they naturally assumed that he would be a problem like the others, but it had actually been the opposite. Aaron Corbett had been a nephilim or a human-angel hybrid that saved Stefan's life when he had been bitten by one of the werewolves in town. Suddenly it becomes obvious that Aaron must have had something to do with this new skill of Stefan's.

In sync with her thoughts, Stefan continues explaining, "Aaron told us that I would be different once I was cured, but I thought he was being metaphoric." He sees her nod and knows that she's remembering that she thought the same thing. "It wasn't until about six weeks ago that I realized something was different."

"How did you figure it out?"

"Waking up and realizing that I was hovering about twenty feet off my bed was big a clue. Face planting was not exactly fun." He says half jokingly.

Bonnie smiles at the image of the vampire falling face first onto his bed.

"In the beginning I could only hover, but when I started testing it out I realized I could do more. So I started practicing."

"Is that why you've been missing in action lately?" Of course she'd noticed that he wasn't around this last month, but she also remembers that he'd was barely around during the weeks before the festival.

"Yeah."

Over the last couple of years they've become confidants so Bonnie can't help but feel hurt that he's been keeping this from her. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"I wanted to master it before I showed it to anyone, but make no mistake, Bonnie." His eyes are intense as they continue to fly over several trees and rocks, "You were the first person I wanted to share this with. I thought about having you in my arms like this so many times while I was practicing."

His words warm her heart and she lightly strokes the back of his neck with her fingers. "Well I'm happy to be you're first passenger." She smiles at him as the wind blows through her hair. It's a little chilly, but it's also freeing to be in the air like this.

"I want you to be my only passenger," Stefan smiles and the two grow quiet as they fly over the houses and buildings that make up Mystic Falls.

* * *

"I had a really good time," Bonnie says an hour later as she's ushered into Stefan's house with Stefan right behind her, his nose in her hair.

Stefan pulls back and smiles down at her. "I'm very happy to hear that. Like I said this is something I've wanted to show you for awhile now, but now that we're here all I want to focus on is you."

Bonnie lets out a squeak of surprise when he tosses her over his shoulder and carries her up the stairs.

He easily finds his bedroom and pushes the door open and carries her over to the bed. She bounces as he drops her to soft mattress. He sees her green eyes darken with anticipation and it hits him that he actually has the chance to spend the night with Bonnie. He will actually know what it's like to be inside of her, to taste her, to smell the heavenly scent of her arousal as he makes love to her.

Bonnie focuses her gaze on Stefan, leaning back on her elbows as he takes off his leather jacket. He works on his t-shirt next, deftly lifting the shirt over his head before tossing it behind him. Her womb clenches at the sight of his shirtless frame and she feels the urge to trail her tongue along the lines of his washboard stomach.

His boots and socks come off next and her eyes go to his groin where she can see his bulge pressing along his dark jeans. She waits eagerly for him to take those off as well, but he doesn't instead he walks closer to the bed and glances at his pants.

"Do you mind helping me out?" His voice is laced with arousal as he watches Bonnie with unblinking eyes.

Bonnie sits up on her knees and presses a kiss to his stomach before reaching to unfasten his jeans. The sound of a zipper going down ramps up the tension between them and a gasp escapes her lips when she tugs his jeans down and Stefan's cock suddenly pops out. She salivates over the large muscle briefly wondering if it will fit before it becomes clear to her that Stefan had chosen to forgo underwear tonight. Something she knows from what Elena and Rebekah have said is unusual. That means…

"You knew I would sleep with you?" Her eyes go from his cock to meet his gaze.

"I did," he admits with smug grin.

"Kind of cocky I thought you were nicer." She quips even as she pushes his pants down his legs.

"Can I really be considered nice with all the thoughts I'm currently having about you?" He proves his point by wrapping his hand around his erection and moving his hand up and down.

Much to her surprise it grows larger and she feels some nervousness at his size. She really shouldn't considering the amount of sex she's had this month, but sometimes old habits are hard to break.

Stefan chuckles in amusement, delighted by her innocent reaction. Don't get him wrong, he has no problems with confident Bonnie, but he likes that there are still traces of the girl he first met seven years ago. "Relax, Bonnie." He utters softly hoping to calm her nerves. He grabs one of her hands and moves it to his cock. "See not so scary."

Bonnie's grip tightens around him and she strokes him several times, making Stefan groan with pleasure. His arousal rises and this time he's the one surprised when Bonnie leans over to wrap her lips around the head of his cock. He hadn't expected her to do that, but he's glad that she did. She opens her mouth to take him in deeper and his eyes slam shut.

Seconds later he opens them again and slips a hand into her hair as she works him over, his lust rising with second that passes. She takes him deep, moaning herself as she uses her mouth to pleasure him. Stefan can feel stars in his eyes, but as good as it feels he still pulls her away. "Tonight is about you." He starts to explain when she looks at him in confusion. "I can smell how wet you are and I want to taste you. I want to devour you."

Bonnie suppresses a moan at his words, suddenly eager for him to taste her. She lets out a squeal when he pushes her down on the bed and climbs in himself.

Stefan glances down at the woman spread out across his bed. Her chest is heaving; her eyes are full of lust. In short she looks ready to be ravished. He's definitely up for the job. But first he has to do something about her clothes.

Bonnie gasps in surprise when instead of unzipping her dress; he rips it down the middle with his bare hands. Before she can decide whether or not she's aroused or outraged, Stefan wraps his hands around her now bare waist and pulls in her in for a long kiss.

"Sorry about the dress, but I couldn't help myself." He says after pulling away. "I'll pay for another one."

She nods and fists her hand into his hair to pull his mouth back to hers. Their lips move together heatedly as hand travels down his body, starting from his neck to his back.

He pulls back and stares into her eyes, smiling when Bonnie uses her free hand to cup his cheek. It's clear that she has something on her mind. "I can see the wheels turning in your head. What are you thinking?"

"It's just … I never thought I would be in this situation with you." Yes it was something she fantasized about when she first saw him walking the halls of Mystic Falls High and the thought has remained in the deepest corner of her mind through the years, but she always assumed that it would remain just a thought. So to be nearly naked with the guy she had a crush on is a bit mind-blowing.

Stefan nods, understanding exactly what she means. Being able to show Bonnie what he's been feeling for months now is humbling, overwhelming, and exciting all at once. To distract them both from those thoughts, he presses his lips to hers and moves his hands to her breasts.

"More," Bonnie moans as he teases her nipples with his thumbs.

His eyes flash and the need to hear that sound from her again overtakes him. He squeezes one breast in his large hand before lowering his mouth to it. He licks and bites at the brown bud, grunting when she lets out another moan. He gives the other breast the same attention, only stopping when he gets another whiff of Bonnie's arousal.

Bonnie's eyes open when the pleasurable sensations she had been feeling suddenly stop. She looks up to find step staring down at her, an expectantly. "Why'd you stop?"

"You said you wanted more, tell me what you want more of, Bonnie." He says before he kisses his way down her torso, stopping to dip his tongue into her navel.

Bonnie tries to push him down lower, but Stefan doesn't budge. Instead he presses several kisses along the band of her panties before pulling away to meet her gaze once again.

"What do you want me to do?" Stefan stares up at Bonnie his eyes dark with lust. "You have to say the words."

The sound of his gravelly voice causes her already damp panties to grow even wetter. Despite her arousal, how confident she's grown over the last month, Bonnie finds herself a bit embarrassed to say the actual words. "I want your mouth on me" She blushes.

He chuckles slightly, finding her embarrassment endearing. She rolls her eyes and tries to take her panties off, but he stops her, grabbing her hands and placing them on the bed above her head.

She expects him to rip her panties away the same way he ripped her dress, but instead he slowly drags them down her legs. Turned on, she spreads her legs open, making it clear where she wants him.

Stefan wastes no time moving his head between her legs and hooking his arms under her thighs so he can drape her legs over his shoulders. His nostrils flare as he inhales her scent. She smells heavenly and when he lowers his mouth to her and tastes her on his tongue, he lets out a pleasurable groan and grinds his erection into the mattress. His nose nuzzles her clit as he laps up her arousal with his tongue, occasionally flicking it across her clit. He pulls back a little and uses two his fingers to spread her labia before pressing his mouth back to her.

Bonnie sinks a hand into his head, grabbing at his hair as her hips grind into his face. His mouth is so attached to her pussy that it's difficult to see where he ends and she begins. She sighs as more of her arousal drips from her and into his mouth.

"Stef-an." She screams and tightens her legs around him. A hiss escapes her lips when he reaches up to grab one of her breasts, squeezing it in his hand while using his thumb to flick her hardened nipple.

"Mmm" He groans as he thrusting his tongue in and out of her slit. He's always loved the taste of pussy. For him there's nothing better than having his head between the legs of a beautiful woman as he licks up her arousal, but something about Bonnie makes it even seem mouth watering and addicting. So addicting that he could spend all of his time with his head between her legs and be happy. His cock throbs in agreement and starts rhythmically grinding it into the mattress as he thrusts tongue into her.

Her back arches off the bed when he latches onto her clit, sucking it into his mouth. She can't believe how good his mouth feels, how wet he's getting her. Her thighs squeeze his face and her grip on his hair grows stronger as she is pushed closer to her release.

Stefan lets out a loud growl and between that as well as the feel of his tongue pushing in and out of her; she explodes, coming hard into his mouth. He continues licking her and rubbing her nipple even when he feels her coming down from her orgasm.

Finally Stefan pulls back and when Bonnie opens her eyes she strokes the back of his head with her fingers. "I hope I wasn't too rough on your hair." He looks up her from between her thighs and her pussy clenches when she sees remnants of her arousal on his chin.

"It's fine. It shows that you were having a good time." He grins devilishly at her.

She returns his grin with one of her own and reaches down to wipe some of her come off his chin. When she tries to pull away, Stefan grabs her fingers and sucks them clean. Before she has a chance to respond, he drops her hand and once again lowers his mouth to her sex.

Stefan slips his tongue inside of her, grunting when more arousal drips out. This time instead of using just his tongue he slips a finger inside of her, moving in and out in rhythm with his tongue. Bonnie moans his name and he adds another and moves his tongue to her clit. He's not shocked when she explodes for a second time and unlike the first time, he decides against waiting for her to come down from her high.

Instead he removes his fingers and sits up on his knees and moves between her thighs. Their eyes meet, want and lust fills the air. Bonnie bites her lip as he kneels above her, his hand in his cock. They both moan when he presses it at her opening and quickly pushes inside, both sighing in relief as he slides inch after inch into her.

Eventually he bottoms out and she grips his arms as she tries to get used to the feel of him inside her. She gasps when Stefan pulls her in for a hungry and passionate kiss that distracts her from the discomfort. When he finally pulls away she finds that her nervousness is gone and she is more than ready for him to move.

Stefan gives her a gentle smile, "I knew that would relax you." He then grabs her hips and starts to move within her. He growls as she moves against him and his hands move to cup and squeeze her breasts.

She grabs his shoulders as he glides and in out of her. With each thrust it brings her closer and closer to release. She finds herself gasping when he leans in to kiss her once again.

When he pulls away, he grabs her hands and intertwines his fingers with hers before pinning them to the bed. His hips move into hers, his pace becoming so fast and deep that his balls press against her with every thrust.

Her head thrashes against the mattress as he bangs against her clit, her body heading right toward her release. Bonnie screams Stefan's name repeatedly as she explodes, her walls quivering around the hard muscle thrusting inside of her. Stefan continues to pound into her, grabbing her hands as he falls over the edge.

After coming down from their highs, Stefan lets go of her hands and uses one of his hands to push her slightly damp hair away from her face. His gaze warms as he takes her bright eyes, feels the power flowing through her body. He can't stop looking at her, can't seem to take his eyes off of her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Bonnie asks after awhile.

"You look breathtaking," he utters quietly, his voice thick with awe.

Bonnie smiles as she reaches for his face, pressing her lips to his mouth before collapsing to the bed.

"Are you tired?" Stefan looks down at her. His dick twitches and his stomach clenches when she grins up at him and grinds her hips.

"No," She shakes her head. "Are _you_ tired? Because I could go downstairs and let you rest." She grins when he lets out a growl only to gasp when he hardens inside of her.

"I'm sure you've become quite acquainted with supernatural stamina over the last month." He leans down to kiss her ear. "It's time for you to become familiar with mine."

* * *

Bonnie spends the next three days with Stefan before Stefan drives her home. She blinks when she sees her car in the driveway, having forgotten that she left it in the club parking lot in favor of getting on Stefan's motorcycle. She had been so focused on Stefan that she hadn't even realized it until that very moment. Right away she knows that Caroline more than likely brought it back since she's the only one with keys to her car.

Her suspicion is confirmed when she sees her mail sitting on her coffee table. She smiles grateful and heads to the kitchen for something to drink, freezing when she sees a book she borrowed from Stefan on her kitchen table. Her mind immediately goes to one particular meaningful moment of her time with the younger Salvatore. Much like now, books had been involved...

_She should not be turned on right now; she shouldn't be finding Stefan's reading sexy, but here she is her panties soaked as he reads out passages from some of his favorite books. The worst part is what he's reading isn't remotely sexy. In fact it's actually more on the dry side, but it's the way the words roll off his tongue, the timbre of his voice that make them sexy._

_Bonnie is so focused on how turned on she is that she doesn't realize at first that he's stopped reading and is looking at her. "Why did you stop reading?"_

_"I'm flattered that you think I'm handsome and all, but if I'm going to read shouldn't…"_

_Before he can get the rest of his sentence out, Bonnie stalks over to him and pulls him into a hungry kiss._

_Stefan groans happily as he gets what he's wanted since he first started reading those passages. He deepens the kiss and slides his tongue into her mouth. He lets out a growl when he feels her tongue touch his in response._

_Bonnie's arms wrap around his neck as she attempts to get closer to him. She purposely rubs her body against his, making it clear that she has no objections to taking this further. She tries to get closer, feeling a deep ache between her legs that she hopes he can ease._

_He kisses her harder before he picks her and flashes in front of his bedroom. He pulls back to ask her if she's sure only to let out a surprised grunt when she grabs him by the shirt and pushes him inside the room. They waste no time getting undressed before they collapse onto his bed with a loud thud._

_Bonnie straddles his hips and moans when he cups her breasts with his large hands. He squeezes them, watching intently as her nipples harden. In response she rubs herself against him, grinning when he rolls his hips into hers._

_Stefan is the one to smirk a few seconds later however when he takes one of her breasts in his mouth, sucking and kissing at it before working on its twin. He then flips them over so Bonnie's underneath him. His gaze moves from her breasts to her stomach to soaking wet center. He can feel the heat coming from her before he slips two of his fingers inside of her._

_She arches off the bed at the feel of him inside her and she loudly cries out when he uses his thumb to flick her clit. Her hips move in time with the thrust of his fingers and at one point she grabs his arm to hold him place._

_Stefan's nostrils flare when he feels her walls clenching around his fingers and the scent of her arousal grows more intense. It's clear that she's close to going over the edge, so he leans down some to whisper in her ear. "Come for me, Bonnie. I need to feel those walls fluttering around my fingers."_

_The exhilarating mixture of the sound of his voice and feel of his fingers result in a powerful orgasm coursing through her body. He continues fingering her until she finally collapses on the bed in satisfaction. He slowly pulls his fingers out and slips them into his mouth, sucking them clean.  
_

_Bonnie watches in amazement as he makes a face of enjoyment as he sucks them clean. Once he's finished he looks at her and says, "That was a nice sample, but I'm ready for the actual meal now."_

_Before she has a chance to respond, he's already trailing kisses down her body. He makes a brief detour to her breasts before moving lower. She feels excitement and then frustration when Stefan takes his time getting to where she wants him the most._

_Finally after what seems like forever, he gives in and takes a long lick along her slit. He uses his tongue, lips, and teeth to pleasure her, managing to get her close to edge several times. He always pulls back at the last minute however, wanting her as aroused as possible._

_It clearly frustrates Bonnie because several times she pushes her mound closer to his face in hopes that he'll take pity on her and let her come. He doesn't budge and she does the one thing she promised she would never do. Beg._

_"Please let me come," She whimpers._

_Stefan eyes meet hers and she rolls them in annoyance when she sees the smug look in them. Her annoyance fades however when he starts to gobble her up like he'll never get a chance to eat again._

_She comes minutes later, his name falling from her mouth. She lays back against the bed again, moaning when he scoots back up her body and presses his lips to hers. The fact that she can taste herself on his tongue, manages to spark her arousal for a third time and she decides that she has to have him inside of her._

_He seems to read her mind because he quickly positions himself between her legs and thrusts into her, sighing when he gets to the hilt of her warm depths. He doesn't move right away, afraid that if he does he'll explode. That's how good she feels._

_After a while he begins to thrust in and out of her. His pace is faster than she would like, but it still feels amazing to Bonnie and she hastily wraps her legs around his waist. As he moves within her he presses kisses to her lips, cheek, jaw and neck. Once at her neck, he can feel the blood pulsating through her veins and he has to stop himself from sinking his fangs into her soft skin._

_He fights his instinct and reaches between them to stroke her clit. He presses against it as he slams into her and it's no surprise to either of them when she comes for her third time. He's not far behind her, spilling his load deep into her womb. His body quakes as she drains his essence from him and continues to kiss her neck. His mouth waters as he thinks about how amazing her blood would taste right now. Still as much as he wants to he knows he can't._

_When Bonnie's breath eventually returns, she finds that Stefan is still on top of her, his cock still inside of her. Though he's somewhat softer because of his orgasm, she knows it wouldn't take much for him to stiffen again. His face is buried in her neck and becomes obvious that he's trying not to bite into her neck._

_Biting is something she always thought she would be opposed to, but right now all Bonnie can think about is having his fangs buried in her neck. Carefully she pulls his head away to meet her gaze. "So are you ever going to get around to biting me?"_

_"I- how?" Stefan stammers._

_"It doesn't take genius to know that the ripper would want to drink my blood," she smiles as she rolls them over so he's flat on his back before unsheathing herself from him. "I don't mind as long as you stop when I tell you to." She raises an eyebrow, silently asking if he understands her terms._

_Stefan nods and he sits up, his fangs coming out. He gently pushes her hair aside before sinking them into her neck, groaning in ecstasy as her blood fills his mouth. The taste of her is heavenly, kind of like tasting the finest wine. As her blood goes down his throat, his cock hardens and he feels much stronger than he had five minutes ago. A big part of him wants to drink more, but he knows he won't be able to stop if he does so pulls back and quickly seals the puncture wounds with his tongue._

_After he's finished he lifts Bonnie up and impales her on his cock, grunting when her walls immediately tighten around him._

Bonnie comes out of that particular memory and immediately touches the scar on her neck. She's not sure why she made the offer for him to bite her, but she's glad that she did. It made feel more connected to him. Only problem is now that the month is over, she actually has to make a decision and she's even more confused and conflicted over who to choose.


	6. Discussion

Three days after the festival ends and her hormones have calmed down some; Bonnie finds that she is still having trouble making her choice. Before the festival started, she had been afraid she wouldn't be drawn to any of her potential suitors. So it's definitely a surprise to be having the opposite problem. That's how she ends up on Caroline's couch hoping a talk with her best friend will help. Normally Rebekah would be here with them, but the blonde original is out of town and if she's honest the fact that Klaus is her brother would make the discussion a little weird.

"Okay I know I'm fantastic company and everything, but it's obvious that you have something on your mind. So spill." Caroline urges as she takes a seat next to Bonnie.

"How did you do it?"

"What do you mean?" Caroline gives Bonnie a slightly baffled look.

"Last year after Bellham month, how did you know Jesse was the right one? I saw some of the other guys you were with and I could tell even then that you had a tough decision to make." She thinks of the dark-haired werewolf from California and the tall Swedish vampire that showed up from New Orleans in hopes of being Caroline's chose mate. They had been very impressive and made it clear they would be devoted mates, so Bonnie's always wondered what pushed Jesse over the edge for her.

"I'll answer your question, but I first I want to know something."

"What do you want to know?" Bonnie asks cautiously having seen the sly look in her eyes.

"How were they in bed?"

"Caroline!" Bonnie blushes as several flashes of naked skin appear in her mind.

"Don't get all shy on me, Bon." She pokes her in the side. "You spent the last month having sex with four hot guys, of course I want to know what it was like. " Caroline smiles reassuringly at Bonnie. "You don't have to be graphic, just a general idea would be fine."

"Isn't a little weird considering your past relationship with Tyler?" While she knows that Caroline had been supportive of her and Tyler having about a relationship, she assumed that she wouldn't want the details.

"Not really," Caroline shakes her head. "Our relationship ended a while ago and I'm in love with Jesse now. Besides I want to see if there are any similarities."

Realizing that there is no way out of this, Bonnie decides to give in. Maybe talking about it will help her make a decision. "With Tyler it was athletic and energetic. I swear there was never a point where he wasn't ready to throw me down somewhere and it didn't matter where we were." She blushes at the memory of her and Tyler on that exercise ball in particular.

"That sounds like Tyler." Caroline chuckles remembering all too well how sex driven he is.

"And…" Bonnie starts to say, but hesitates.

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure his werewolf instincts took over because he would growl a lot. It was so hot… I lost count of how many different positions we tried and he made sure we christened every inch of that place." She pauses when she sees the surprised look on Caroline's face. "You seem surprised. Does that mean he wasn't like that with you?"

"Not really. He usually held that part of himself back when we were together. It makes sense since one wrong move and he could have ended up poisoning me. I think it's great that he can actually be himself with you." Caroline smiles. "So what about Damon?"

The blush that had faded away grows brighter as she thinks of Damon slapping her ass and grabbing her hair. "He was rough... in a good way." She reveals somewhat vaguely not quite comfortable enough to admit that particular kink out loud. "It was mind-blowing and intense, but he still managed to keep things light and fun between us."

"So basically how you normally act when you're together with hot sex thrown in?"

"Yeah," Bonnie nods before letting out a exhale before moving on to Klaus. "Klaus was… different."

"Different how?"

"It wasn't athletic or animalistic like Tyler or rough and playful like Damon. Klaus likes to take his time…draw things out. So there weren't as many rounds, but by the time he was finished I would still be exhausted." She could barely move her limbs that first night and they only made love twice. "I guess because of how old he is, he has a lot of patience and will power. But what I liked the most was how creative he was." She bites her lip when the image of Klaus using ice on her takes residence in her mind.

"That makes sense." Caroline agrees before taking on a sly tone. "You have to know I'm curious about Stefan. The only time she ever talked about him in bed, was when we still hated her and she was trying to get a rise out of Elena. Now

"Stefan was intense, very focused on my needs. And not to get me to reciprocate. It was like giving me pleasure turned him on." She smiles slightly when Caroline playfully fans herself. "He read to me and the sound of his voice alone made me feel like I could explode." She hesitates slightly as she debates whether or not to tell Caroline the rest, but realizes that if she wants her friend's opinion she'll have to. "I also kind of let him drink from me."

"But I thought you always made it clear that you wouldn't allow a vampire to bite you?" Caroline definitely remembers Bonnie making that particular declaration a couple of years ago.

"I know," Bonnie agrees. "But when I realized he was holding that part of himself back, I wanted him to let go. I needed to connect to that part of him. So I told him he could drink from me. I trusted him not to hurt me and he made sure he didn't. I was afraid it would hurt, but it actually made things hotter. And I loved seeing him grow stronger and become more focused because of my blood." She looks down at her hands before continuing. "I've been struggling for days now with my decision and I still have no idea who I should pick. What do you think?"

The room grows silent as Caroline ponders the question. "Well obviously since you're having such a hard time deciding, I know it's not just sex."

"You're right." Bonnie agrees. "I'm drawn to all of them in different ways. They each appeal to a different side of me."

"So what were you feeling when you were with each of them?"

"With Stefan it's like being the female lead of romance novel. I mean he took me flying…literally. Being his arms as he flew over Mystic Falls was like nothing I've ever experienced before. It was so exhilarating."

"Wait…Stefan can fly?" Caroline eyes widen in shock. Of all things she expected to hear about her vampire friend that had not even been on the list.

"Apparently a present from the most recent doppelganger. He said he didn't say anything because he wanted me to be the first to know." Bonnie shrugs before continuing her train of thought. "But that's only part of it. I love that he's a romantic at heart and that he made a point of wooing me. Even after we slept together, he made a point of doing little things here and there to show me that he cared. He makes me feel like the more person I was before I became a witch. The one that wasn't so jaded, the one that believed in happily ever-after." Bonnie smiles as she thinks of her time with the brown haired vampire.

"Yeah Stefan is good like that." Caroline sighs, remembering some of the romantic gestures he made when he was still into Elena.

"Then there's Damon…I've always known he was hot, but I usually ignored it because he was an asshole. Still the one thing that I always appreciated was that he was usually honest with me. Even when it would infuriate me and make me want to kill him. And though the hostility went away when we got closer and became friends, the honesty between us is still there. I like that I can be honest with him, that when I call him an asshole and he revels in it. That we can argue about the most ridiculous things and laugh it off a few seconds later." She pauses to take a drink. "I know this may surprise you, but…"

"Actually, I'm not really surprised." Caroline cuts her off. "I used to see how he looked at you when he thought no one was looking. Especially once you came back from the dead. Same goes for you, though to a lesser extent. Not to mention you two practically radiated unresolved sexual tension whenever you were in room together. I always thought that it would eventually lead to angry hate sex." She decides to change the subject when she sees the slight blush on Bonnie's face. "And Tyler?"

"I've known him the longest of the guys, so there is a closeness there that I don't have with the others. He's easy to talk to and it felt like old times when we together, except of course for the sex." She adds sheepishly. "When I'm with him I feel more in touch with the earthier part of me. It's like his wolf and that part of me were constantly connected the entire time we were together. I like that he's pictured me in his life, that he bought a house because he imagined me there. With him I'm not an afterthought." She pauses. "Is this weird for you? Me talking about your ex this way?" Bonnie asks, she knows that there is the occasional awkwardness with Rebekah because of Matt so she wouldn't be surprised if it happened with Tyler since she was with him a lot longer.

"Tyler's a good guy and I want him to find someone that will make him happy and treat him well. Who better than you?" She reaches down to squeeze Bonnie's hand. "So I get how Stefan, Tyler, and even Damon would draw you in, but I'm curious about Klaus."

"You're right I don't know Klaus as well as I know Stefan, Tyler, Damon, but I have to admit that I liked seeing a different side to him. He was so gentle with me and it would be very easy to fall for him. And on a more superficial note I'm drawn to the power he has. I always have been. But what pulled me the most is that he gave me those grimoires knowing that there were spells that could kill him. He trusted that I wouldn't hurt him and having someone trust me on that kind of level calls out to me."

"I can see why you're conflicted." Caroline says after Bonnie's finished. "I know I had a lot of fun during with each guy that pursued me. And believe me I was definitely in need of some easy sex." She winks and the two women laugh before she grows serious once again. "But once the festival ended and my hormones were under control again, there was only one man I couldn't stop thinking about. One man I didn't want to live without."

"Jesse?"

"Jesse." Caroline confirms with a nod. "So I think you should have ask yourself if there is someone that you feel the most drawn to? Someone you haven't been able to stop thinking about since the festival ended? Someone that you can't live without?"

"Yeah there is." Bonnie admits immediately when someone in particular appears in her thoughts.

"Then I think you've already made your choice." Caroline smiles softly at her, enjoying the warmth on the witch's face. She's definitely going to enjoy seeing her best friend happy.

"You're right; I guess I just wanted to make sure I wasn't being too hasty. Thank you for taking the time to talk me through this."

"I'm glad I could help." Caroline grins before reaching over and hugging Bonnie tightly.

Bonnie returns the embrace for a while before pulling back and standing up.

Caroline frowns once she realizes that Bonnie hasn't actually told her who she plans on choosing. "Wait. Aren't you going to tell me who you picked?"

"I will….eventually." She says slyly, laughing when Caroline's frown becomes more prominent. "Of course I plan on telling you, but don't you think the guy I picked should be the first one to know?"

The vampire pouts slightly, letting out a resigned sigh."Fine. I guess I can be patient." She pauses for a beat, her demeanor becoming more sincere. "I just hope the guy you chose knows how lucky he will be to have you."

The two friends share another smile before Bonnie finally makes her exit. Once outside Bonnie pulls out her phone and dials a familiar number. "Hey," She warmly greets the voice on the other end. "I need to talk to you, can I come over?"


	7. Ending 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I first started this story, I thought I knew who Bonnie would choose (I even had an outline of the final chapter), but when I started writing out each of the encounters, I kept going back and forth about who she would choose. Which is why I decided to do something a little different and have four different endings.

Bonnie pulls out her phone and dials a familiar number. "Hey," She warmly greets the voice on the other end. "I need to talk to you, can I come over?" She says to his voicemail. She's not all that surprised that he didn't answer. He's has a lot of responsibilities and it is after midnight. It doesn't mean she's not disappointed though. Instead of going home, she decides to drive around for awhile in hopes of taking her mind of Klaus for the moment.

Now that she's decided who she wants to be with she's eager to see him. His face had been the one to appear when Caroline asked her if she couldn't live without one of them. It had surprised her when she first realized that he was the one she wanted. If someone had asked her before the festival started, he would have been the last person that she picked, but there is something about him that appeals to her and she thinks they could build something great together.

Two hours later, she pulls into her driveway and jumps out of her car. She is a few feet away from her it when she feels his presence. She turns around and immediately greeted with the sight of Klaus in jeans and a long sleeved shirt. "Klaus."

"I know I could have just responded to your message, but I when I listened your message a few moments ago I decided it would best if I came to you." He explains when he sees the confusion and surprise on her face. "So why did you want to see me?"

"I made a decision about my mate." She licks her lip nervously. "I figured you'd want to be the first to know."

"Based on the look in your eyes, I take it that you chose me?" Klaus looks at her hopefully. It had taken everything in him not to show up at her doorstep and demand she make a decision. As it is he's been replaying their time together so much that his cock is consistently hard.

"Yes." She nods and before she can get another word out, she feels herself being pushed backward. She gasps when he pushes her onto the hood of her car. "What are you doing?" She lets out a short breath as the warmth from the engine heats her back.

"I apologize, Love, but now that I know you're mine I just can't wait." He makes his point by pulling the straps of her dress down and exposing her bare breasts. They are just as amazing as he remembers.

She expects to feel an urge to cover up, but she's hit with a burst of arousal instead. She always assumed that exhibitionism would be the last thing to turn her on, but when Klaus lifts his shirt over his head and drops it onto the ground; she realizes that her assumptions had been very wrong.

Klaus growls when she stares him down, the look in her eyes snapping away what had been remaining of his self control. He moves in closer and spreads her legs open, managing to push up her dress with ease. He then slides his hands up her thighs and quickly drags her panties down her legs.

Bonnie watches as he undoes his pants and waits she waits for him to do more, but he does nothing. After while she sits up on her elbows and looks at him questioningly. "What-"

Much like earlier he interrupts her with a kiss. He growls as her lips move together passionately. He can't believe how fantastic her lips feel against his. He's almost dizzy when he feels her hands moving along his shoulders and back before sliding one of them into his jeans and grabbing onto his erection. It feels good so he decides to do some exploring of his own.

"Mmmh," she moans when she feels his fingers moving along her wet folds. Her moans grow louder when he grazes her clit several times and she has to stop herself from begging out loud for more. Stars fall appear when he pushes two long digits inside of her, moving them in and out of her at slow pace.

Klaus continues his movements until Bonnie suddenly tenses and he feels her contract against fingers. Before she can come down from her high, he pushes his pants down his legs and quickly settles between her legs once again.

Despite seeing him naked before, Bonnie can't help but gape at his large cock, her body growing anxious to have it inside her again. She doesn't have to wait long. Her eyes widen when the tip of his cock presses against her slit and he pushes inside of her with one powerful thrust. She feels herself clench around him tightly and feels a burst of pride when Klaus lets out a low satisfied groan.

Klaus starts to move his hips and his eyes go to where he and Bonnie are joined. The sight of his cock thrusting in and out of her pussy causes him to thrusts harder.

"Klaus!" Bonnie gasps as she a magnitude of thoughts hit her all at once. How can this feel so good? Why doesn't the idea of having sex in front of all her neighbors scare the hell out of her? She decides not to care and revels in the man making love to her instead.

As his thrusts grow quicker Klaus knows that it won't be long before he comes, so he decides to move things along. There will be time for them to go slower later on. Without missing a beat, he grabs lets go of her hips and reaches behind him to pull her hands off his back before pinning them to the hood of the car. He leans down to kiss her, his tongues moving desperately against hers as the heat between them grows larger than life.

Bonnie kisses him back almost as desperately, her teeth digging into his bottom lip.

She can feel the car squeak slightly as they let out moans and grunts with every thrust. They do this over and over and over until Bonnie stiffens and lets out a loud wail as her orgasm hits her full force. She arches against him as stars fill her eyes and he pulls away from her lips to nip at her neck.

Klaus thrusts grow less and less coordinated turning into something wild, something that is almost feral. He comes seconds later, her and loudly growls Bonnie's name as fills her up with his come. He collapses forward and rests his head in the warmth of her breasts as he comes down from his high.

Afterwards, they lay across the car, panting as they try to regain their breaths. Bonnie lifts her hand to his face and strokes his cheek, sighing when he nuzzles her breasts with his face. It feels good, but as good as it feels, he's beginning to get heavy so she pushes at him to get his attention. He lifts his head from her breasts and glances down at her, obviously wanting to know what the problem is.

"No offense, but you're kind of heavy." She explains as she runs her fingers along his face.

Klaus nods, letting out a grunt as he pulls out of her. He then glances down at Bonnie, smirking smugly when she closes her legs and lets out a hiss. It's clear to him that her muscles are bit achy and he can't help the happiness that brings him.

"I take it you've never been taken on top of car?" He asks when he sees the surprised look on her face. It's obvious that she's not used to this kind of sex. He inwardly smiles, happy that he gets to be the one to experience that with her.

"No, this is definitely a first." Bonnie lets out a chuckle and pulls down her dress before climbing off the hood of her car. There is some tenderness between her legs and she knows her body will be killing her later on, but she feels too good, too relaxed to care about that right now. The next time she glances at Klaus she sees that he's managed to pull up his pants, but he makes no move to zip them up or to reach for his discarded shirt.

The sight of him shirtless with his pants open after fucking her the way he did fills her with arousal so she quickly heads for the door, her hips swaying seductively with every step.

Klaus bends down to pick up his shirt and follows after her, his eyes dark with want. She steps through the door and he tries to go in after her only to bounce of the force field that keeps him from going inside.

"I need you to invite me in, Love." The frown on his face deepens when he sees that smile on Bonnie's face. "Are you laughing at me?"

Bonnie nods laughing at the way he bounced on the force field. "Come in, Klaus" She adds more seriously when she sees the pout forming on his lips.

The barrier goes down and Klaus walks through the door before shutting it behind him. His eyes immediately go to Bonnie, pointing out. "You know most people are afraid to laugh at my expense."

"I'm not most people." She grins at him.

"You certainly aren't." He smiles softly. The fact that she's not afraid of him fills him with both warmth and arousal. He should definitely do something about the latter.

One moment Bonnie is standing in front of Klaus and the next she's naked and he has her pinned down on the couch. A thrill goes through her as he pushes his pants down his legs before pulling her into a kiss so passionate it feels as though her head is under water.

When it becomes clear that she needs some air, he breaks the kiss and starts kissing his way to her breasts. She moans as he takes time to suckle on each nipple, the feel of it sending sparks of pleasure between her legs.

Klaus feels his eyes flash and he kisses his way down her body, stopping when he gets to the juncture between her thighs. He grabs her hips and takes a swipe of her lower lips.

Bonnie moans as his tongue thrusts in an out of her folds before sucking her clit into his mouth. He continues alternating between the two until she erupts in an explosion of pleasure. She doesn't even get a chance to recover before he crawls back up her body and mounts her.

Klaus groans when he penetrates her and realizes hot wet she is. Neither of them is going to last very long so he doesn't bother trying to delay things. He thrusts in and out of her, pounding into her until they both explode for a second time tonight.

Afterwards, he collapses onto her, pushing her deeper into the couch. He expects her to push him away, but she wraps her legs around him to keep him place.

"Can I ask you something?" She asks after coming down from her high.

Klaus glances down at her, smilingly gently."You can ask me anything you want."

"Twice now you've taken me hard and fast. I know from experience that you like to take your time. Don't get me wrong I loved it and I won't protest if you take me like that again, but I'm kind of curious about the sudden change." She moans when she feels his hand move between her legs.

"I've been without this…" He cups her pussy. "…for weeks so I was a little too wound up to go slow. But now that I'm somewhat sated I'm going to make you come very slowly and very intensely." He grins when a gush of arousal drips onto his fingers. "I see you like my idea."

"If we're going to do this we should take this upstairs." Bonnie pushes at his chest so he'll get up.

He stands up and pulls up his pants, leaving them unbuttoned the same way he did before. Bonnie leans down and slips back into her dress, knowing that Klaus will want to take it off of her again before standing up and grabbing his hand. They are nearly up the stairs when a knock at the door breaks into their sexual haze.

"I'll see who that it." Klaus volunteers, with some irritation. Whoever dared knock at her door will have to suffer some consequences for interrupting them.

"No I'll get it." Bonnie shakes her head. "The last thing I need is for you to try and kill whoever is at this door." She looks at him knowingly. "We both know how dangerous you can be. Besides this is my house"

If it were anyone else, Klaus would be angry at being called out, but he likes that Bonnie knows him so well. Still that doesn't mean he trusts whoever is knocking at nearly 4am, which is why he follows her down the stairs.

Bonnie opens the door and her eyes widen when she sees the last person she expected standing there."Elena?"

The brunette vampire is probably the last person she wants to see, but she steps back anyway to allow her inside. She rolls her eyes when Elena briefly glances behind her before giving her a look of judgment. "What are you doing here?"

Elena ignores the question and focuses on the situation in front of her. Based on the smell of sex in the air, Bonnie's wrinkled dress, and a half naked Klaus, it's obvious what went on between the original and the witch. "Bonnie are you crazy? You're sleeping with the guy that spent years trying to kill us, betraying us. I can't believe you would do something so stupid."

Elena ignores the voice in her head telling her that she's smarting from the fact that Klaus had made it clear that he wasn't interested in her during Bellham month. At the time she assumed he wasn't a fan of the festival, but apparently that hadn't been the case since he's obviously interested in Bonnie.

Part of Bonnie had hoped that the brunette had come to make amends, but it's obvious that is not the case. So she has no problems calling the vampire out. "I have a question of my own." She interrupts Elena's rant before he can go any further. "Were you thinking about betrayal when you fucked Elijah? He's tried to kill us and has betrayed us multiple times but that didn't stop you. So I would stop with the hypocrisy."

Elena frowns, but is smart enough not to comment any more on the original.

Remembering how Elena sidestepped her question about why she showed up, Bonnie decides it would best to discuss that in hopes of getting Elena out of here. "So you haven't said why you were here."

"Can't I just want to see you?"

"You've barely talked to me this month and you rarely came to see me even before this. So no I don't think you'd come to see me without having an ulterior motive." She smiles slightly when Elena looks away guiltily.

"I came to talk to you about Damon. I just came from the boardinghouse and he said that you guys slept together during Bellham month, I assumed he was lying but now that I know you're fucking Klaus I know you're capable of doing anything to get men to fuck you." Her voice grows colder with each sentence so by the time she's finished, anyone can tell she's furious. "I can't believe you would purposely go after him! " She pauses when another thought comes to her. When she tried to see Stefan in hopes of trying to get over Damon's rejection, he refused to answer the door even though she knew he was home. "Did you fuck Stefan too?"

It's certainly possible considering how close the two have gotten in recent years. Their friendship had actually surprised her more than the one she has with Damon, but would that really translate into something more carnal? The look on Bonnie's face says that it did. Still what surprises her is anger she sees there as well. What could Bonnie possible be angry about? She's the one that has been betrayed. She wouldn't be surprised if she betrayed Caroline by sleeping with Tyler as well.

"So first you tell me that no one would want with you around and now that you've found out that's not true, you decide that it could only happen if I threw myself at them? You seriously think that?"

"Why else would they go to you? You had to have done something to sway them." No way would they go after Bonnie and risk the chance to ever be with her again. They have to know sleeping with her best friend would jeopardize that.

A month ago she would have been hurt by Elena's words, but now all she feels is calm. "I didn't do a thing." Bonnie smile turns smug before she continues. " _They_ came to me and made it very clear that they wanted me in their beds."

"And you just had to open your legs for them?"

"Why not?" Bonnie shrugs making Elena even angrier.

"Do you even care that sleeping with them might hurt me? That I might still have feelings for them?" Elena knows she's being hypocritical considering one of her bed partners last month had been one of Bonnie's ex-boyfriends, but she's too angry to acknowledge it at the moment.

"I might care if I actually thought this was about lingering feelings, but we both know this is about them wanting me over you. I spent all my life taking a backseat to you and now that I've decided not to do that, you don't know what to with yourself."

Furious, Elena vamps out and reaches out to grab Bonnie. If she were thinking more clearly, she would realize that grabbing for Bonnie is the wrong thing to do, but at the moment all she can think of acting on the fury that's boiling within her.

Klaus who'd been silent this whole time, content to watch Bonnie handle the doppelganger vampire, flashes in front of her and grabs her wrist before she can actually touch Bonnie. "I suggest you watch yourself. Bonnie may care about you, but if you attempt to put your hands on her again I will have no qualms about taking you out." His eyes bear into hers for a few seconds before he finally lets her hand go.

Bonnie probably should find that terrifying, but there is a small part of her that finds the fact that he's willing to kill for her kind of thrilling. Still she makes a point of grabbing Klaus by the arm and pulling him away from the brunette vampire.

Elena gulps and takes a step backward as sudden guilt over what she was about to do fills her. She opens her mouth to apologize, but Bonnie shakes her head.

"I think you should go." Bonnie says as Klaus continues to glare at Elena.

Elena can only nod before disappearing in a flash. Once she's gone, Bonnie drapes her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a kiss.

Seconds later, she pulls away and Klaus has to blink a few times because of how dazed he is. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"That was for knowing when to step back and let me handle the situation on my own and for defending me when she tried to get physical."

"I like you can hand yourself, but now that we're together you will always be under my protection." He presses a kiss to her forehead. He hears a low growl and his eyes immediately go the source of the sound. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I haven't eaten anything since lunch." She blushes slightly embarrassed by the

"I could cook you something." He offers, though the last thing he wants to do is separate from her right now.

As though she is reading his mind, Bonnie declines his offer, "I'm too turned on to pull away from you right now, I'll just something to snack on."

"You need to eat a proper meal. He pauses for a second. "We could order in."

"That would be nice, but none of the delivery places are open right now."

"I could always have one of my hybrid's bring us something and it would get here faster."

"You can do that? And they would actually come in the middle of the night?" She looks at him in surprise.

"I'm their boss, love. They'll do whatever I tell them to."

Once again the fact that he's so powerful and has people falling at his feet turns her on. That is why instead of saying no the way she would have a few weeks ago, she nods. She watches as he pulls his phone out and calls one of his hybrids. She's a bit surprised when he orders one of her favorite meals.

After Klaus hangs up, he sweeps her into his arms. "Now that we've gotten that taken care of, I'm going to make good on my earlier promise. Feel free to use magic on me the way you did the last time we were together." He adds, remembering how much more intense things had been to him whenever she did a spell or used her powers.

Bonnie smiles as he carries her upstairs. Ever since she accepted her destiny as a witch she's always hoped that she would find someone that would not only accept that part of her, but also appreciate it. She never thought she would find that person in Klaus, but she's looking forward building a future with him.


	8. Ending 2

Bonnie pulls out her phone and dials a familiar number. "Hey," She warmly greets the voice on the other end. "I need to talk to you, can I come over?" She leaves the message on Tyler's voicemail. Although she's disappointed that he couldn't get him she realizes that it is after midnight. As eager as she is she can wait until tomorrow to talk to him.

As she drives home, she thinks about her choice . Even after she left his home nearly a month ago, he'd been on her mind so when Caroline asked her who she wanted to be with and Tyler's face appeared she'd known she was making the right decision. Being with Tyler those three days had been the freest she ever felt and she wants that feeling to continue. They've been just friends for years and now after several missed opportunities, it's exciting to know they finally have a chance to have a real relationship.

The moment she walks through the door she heads for the stairs to change out of the dress she'd been wearing. She then pulls out the shirt and sweatpants of Tyler's that she wore home after leaving his place a few weeks ago. She thinks about going to sleep, but finds she is much too excited to sleep right now.

So she goes back downstairs to watch some television, but before she can take a seat on her couch she hears scratching at her door. Bonnie rushes over and pulls it open only to find a large wolf black wolf standing on her porch. Right away she knows that the wolf is Tyler and she steps aside to allow the canine inside before closing the door. When she turns around to face him, she takes in Tyler in his wolf form. It's her first time seeing him this way and she has to admit he's very mesmerizing.

He stares up at her, eyeing her very carefully as he searches for fear or disgust. He only relaxes when he finds neither.

She smiles at him and reaches down to stroke his back. It's soft and when she moves her hand up and strokes his neck; he lets a low happy growl. After awhile he backs away and before Bonnie can wonder why he shifts back into his human form.

His very impressive _naked_ human form.

She forces herself to look away from his package when she feels the urge to jump him. Before she can do that she needs to tell him about the decision she's come to. "Hi," She greets him with a soft smile.

"Hi," he returns her greeting with a smile of his own. "I know you must be wondering why I'm here so late and why I was in my wolf form. I know this is going to sound strange, but I was out in the woods for my monthly run when I suddenly sensed that you wanted to see me." He looks at her with some caution, slightly worried that she'll think he's crazy.

"Your senses were right." Bonnie smiles at him reassuringly. "I left you a message asking if I could come to your place so we could talk. I assumed you were asleep, but I obviously you were in the woods when I called."

"Yeah I shifted into my wolf form in my backyard before I headed into the woods so everything including my clothes and phone are at home." He gestures to his naked body. "That's why I stayed in my wolf form.

"Yeah, a naked guy walking through my neighborhood in the middle of the night wouldn't have the best thing." She muses out loud.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Now that he knows his instincts were correct, he's very curious.

"I called made a decision about my mate." She smiles as her gaze trails down his body. "I have to admit I didn't expect to be telling you with you standing completely naked in front of him, but I'm hardly complaining."

Tyler feels several things at once; relief, happiness, excitement, arousal. His eyes widen a bit when he feels his wolf purring within him, clearly just as happy. He probably shouldn't be surprised since his wolf had been an vocal participant when he and Bonnie were together a few weeks ago. "You're choosing me?" He gapes at her. Part of him hadn't really thought he would choose her and had resigned himself to knowledge that the three days they shared together would be all they were ever have together.

"Yes, I'm choosing you." She confirms and reaches out to touch him only to feel wounded when he takes a step back.

He rushes to explain before she can get the wrong idea. "I want to be with you... touch you...make love to you, but it's the week of the month where my wolf is the most active and I know if I were to touch you my wolf would automatically want to mate with you and it would be hard to stop it. It always wants to mate with you, but now it's more so than usual because you're officially my mate."

Bonnie sighs in relief for a second she thought he might of changed his mind about wanting her. She's read about the mating and she knows that they only way to stop a werewolf from mating with their official is to stay away from them. That's definitely not something that she wants to do right now. "I already know about the blood mixing, but what exactly happens after you mate?"

"We would be linked together, meaning when other wolves saw you they would know you were mated. It would last for as long as we both lived and since we're both immortal that would be a very long time. It would also mean being tuned to each other's moods. I wouldn't be able to read your mind or thing like that, but I would know when you were upset and vice versa."

"Then let's do it. Mate with me." She says after he's finished explaining.

Tyler is flustered by her easy agreement. "I…don't you want some time to think about this? It's a big step and I will understand if you're not ready for it."

"I plan on being with you with a long time, but I don't want to wait a week to touch you." She moves closer to him and grabs his hand. "I do however still want to take things slow when it comes to everything else."

"Meaning no proposing or asking you to move in with me?" He jokes though he definitely has plans for that at some point down the line.

"Exactly." She agrees with a laugh.

"Okay I can handle that." He lifts her hand up to his mouth and presses a kiss to it, his eyes flashing slightly when a spark goes through the both of them. "So do you want get started with the mating ritual?"

Bonnie nods and Tyler starts pulling her toward the kitchen. "We'll need some kind of knife." He lets go of her hand and watches as she goes to one of the draws and pulls out a small knife. "Why not just use your fangs?" She asks when he takes it from her and cuts into his palm.

"If I were a regular werewolf I would, but since I'm a hybrid using my teeth would turn it into a vampire ritual." Blood rushes out and he starts to hold the knife out for Bonnie to take, but hesitates. "You know you don't have to do this if you're not sure."

"Don't worry, I'm sure." She says as she takes the knife from him and cuts into her palm. She hisses went she feels a dull pain in her hand and blood flows out of the wound.

Tyler smiles and carefully grabs her bloody hand in his own bloody hand to mix their blood together. The moment their blood mingles together they both feel burst of energy go into their bodies.

Bonnie gasps in surprise when the pain fades and the wound on her hand suddenly heals. Still what throws her the most is the new emotions she can feel twisting along with her own. She can feel how much Tyler cares about her, the excitement of his wolf, as well as his lust for her. It fuels her own lust and all she can think about his solidifying their bond by making love.

Apparently Tyler can sense her emotions because one second she's standing hand in hand with him and the next she's on her bed and she's being stripped out of the clothes she'd been wearing. Her body trembles with want as his dark eyes rake over her, taking in her naked body. A moan escapes her lips as he cups her sex, his fingers trailing across her lower lips before sliding inside of her.

The feel of her walls clenching around his fingers causes his mouth to water so he spreads her legs and lowers his mouth to her pussy, his tongue lapping up some of her arousal. "Mmm" He groans as her taste hits his tongue.

Bonnie writhes on the bed, gasping as pleasure flows throughout her body. She glances down at him and the sight of his mouth on her causes her to squeeze her thighs around her head. He uses his hands and tongue to pleasure her, his tongue and fingers probing deeper and deeper with every second that passes. She grabs onto the short strands of his hair, her eyes closing tightly when her climax hits her.

Tyler growls loudly against her mound and the vibrations of it manage to extend her orgasm. He keeps lick and stroking her until she finally comes down from ecstasy. Once she comes down, he begins to kiss his way up her body. His briefly dips into her bellybutton before moving towards her breasts.

"Ty, that feels good." She pants when his lips close around one of her nipples.

"I'm glad you think so." He moves to the other one and sucks on for a few seconds before pulling away and pressing lingering kisses to his neck. He marvels at the feel of her pulse before taking her mouth in heated kiss.

She grabs his shoulders as their lips move together. She grinds her hips into his and gasps into his mouth as the arousal that had been somewhat sated flares up again. Needing him inside of her as soon as possible, she wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him close. "I want you to take me." She says as she rolls her hips into his.

Tyler growls as he thrusts inside of her, claiming her as his. He's surprised by how intense it feels, how hot, wet and tight she feels around him. It already beats their time together a few weeks ago. Still he needs to be closer so he pulls out to the tip before thrusting into her harder, grunting as he slides deeper inside of her.

Bonnie deepens their kiss, moaning his name into his mouth as pleasure flows throughout her body. She pulls back for air and is taken in by the fire in his eyes as he makes love to her. She holds onto his shoulders as he rolls his hips into hers over and over. It feels so amazing that she never wants it to end.

It's impossible of course and that's proven seconds later when one particular thrust sends her flying right into another explosion.

Tyler can feel her nails digging into her shoulder as she works through her orgasm. He never stops moving. Instead he lets out a loud growl and lifts her up and moves back onto the heels of his feet so she's sitting in his lap. The change of position causes him to slide even further inside of her.

Despite her recent orgasm, Bonnie's body starts build toward another because her arousal doesn't dim. The pleasure is so good that it's almost unbearable as he repeatedly lifts her up and down on him.

"I've being wanting this for so long, Bon." He whispers against her ear. "I'm so glad you picked me and that you agreed to mate with me." Her walls tighten around him and he knows it won't take much for either of them to come.

"So am." She whimpers just before she orgasms for the third time tonight. The feel of her walls spasming around him causes him to explode as well and lets out a ferocious growl as he loses himself inside her.

They continue moving against each other until they come down from their highs and the last of their aftershocks stop. Finally after a few moments, Tyler lies on his back, taking Bonnie with him and cuddling her body against his. After such an amazing and intense encounter, he should be sated, but he knows he won't be for awhile. His wolf is screaming for him to take Bonnie again, but decides to wait a few minutes. She may be an immortal witch with a high sex drive she is human that needs rest.

"You do realize that now that we're mated, I can sense how aroused you are?" Bonnie sits up slightly and grins down at him "And even if I couldn't I would still be able to feel how hard you are right now?" She strokes his chin with her fingers. "I see horndog Tyler never left." She brings out the nickname she gave him when he was sleeping his way through the school.

"Using that nickname…I see how it is." He says before grinning wicked at her. "Just for that I'm going to prove that you are just as much of a horndog as I am."

"How do you plan on─" She starts to ask only to moan when he grabs her breasts. The pleasure she feels immediately shoots to her groin and her eyes widen when a flood of arousal leaks out.

Tyler grins smugly before lifting her up and impaling her on his cock. She sighs and he sits up to cub her breasts, squeezing and rubbing as he pushes her closer to yet another orgasm.

Bonnie grinds her hips into his surprised yet happy to have him inside her again. Wanting and needing him just as worked up, she raises her hips and clenches her pussy around him each time she pushes downward.

Tyler watches her in awe, loving the look in her green eyes as they move together. He raises hip own hips, driving himself deeper inside of her, growling when she moans his name. He'd been able to hold back his orgasm the last time, but right now he's much too worked up so he lets go, allowing his seed to fill her womb.

Bonnie keeps riding him, her hands sliding up and down his torso until she explodes as well. She doesn't even get a chance to catch her breath before Tyler lifts her off his lap and maneuvers her onto her knees. Immediately her pussy clenches, knowing exactly what he has planned.

His wolf purrs as he moves behind her and wraps an around her waist to pull her against him. He nuzzles her hair, making a point of inhaling her scent before lifting it out of the way so he can lick her neck.

"Tyler," Bonnie moans breathily as he cock presses against her ass.

"You didn't think we'd skip my favorite position?" His voice vibrates against her neck.

Bonnie doesn't even bother answering him too wound up to speak. She feels him spread her legs open and her eyes slam shut when he cups her ass and enters her with one powerful thrust. His balls hit her clit and she immediately collapses face first onto the bed as he starts to plunge in and out of her.

The slight change in position doesn't faze Tyler who keeps slamming his hips into her. She finds herself turned on by not only the feel of cock, but the sounds of his loud growls and the smell of him. She grips at the sheets in pleasure and shoves her ass backward, knowing it will help break his control.

Tyler lets out another growl and reaches in front of her to squeeze her breasts and pinch her nipples.

"Harder, Ty," She whimpers as she gets close to her release. All she needs is for him to push harder. When his hands move from her breasts to clutch at her hips, she knows that he's heard her.

He works his hips harder and faster, enough that the headboard starts to bang against the wall. Her moans and his growls fill the air; sweat starts to coat their bodies as they become one. It's clear are both ready to go over that cliff, but they need one more thing first.

Their gazes lock on each other at the same time and it's the lust, the need, the happiness reflected in each other's gazes that pushes them into an abyss of pleasure.

They collapse to bed in a heap, both of them gasping for breath before separating. They lie next to each other as they bask in the love making session they just had, neither feeling the need to speak. A low growl interrupts the newly earned silence, causing Tyler to sit up with a smirk. "Looks like you have bit of a growl of your own."

Bonnie flushes in embarrassment of her growling stomach. "I haven't eaten anything since lunch which was over 12 hours ago." She explains. "I should really go get something to eat, but someone," She gives Tyler a pointed look. "Wore me out." She proves her exhaustion by yawning.

"Why don't you get some rest and while you're doing that I can make you something. Okay?" He climbs out of bed.

"Okay." She smiles at him and her head is barely has a chance to hit the pillow before she falls sleep.

Tyler leans down to press a kiss to her cheek before heading downstairs to the kitchen. He works with ease, finding ground beef, dried pasta, and some tomatoes for the spaghetti dish he plans on preparing for him and Bonnie. He puts on a pot of water to boil, seasons the meat in the skillet, and begins to simmer the tomatoes for the tomato sauce.

He frowns when he hears a loud knock at the door. It's four in the morning. Why would be knocking on Bonnie's door in the middle of night. He heads to the door and sees that it's Elena. That cannot be good. The last thing he wants is for Bonnie to wake up because of her loud knocking so he quickly pulls the door open.

Elena's eyes widen when instead of Bonnie, a naked Tyler appears in front of her. "What are you answering Bonnie's door completely naked?"She asks despite the fact that she can smell sex rolling off of him.

"I'm a wolf that likes to walk around naked. Bonnie doesn't mind." He shrugs, knowing his presence in Bonnie's place is obvious without him having to spell it out. "What do you want, Elena?"

"I wanted to talk to Bonnie about something."

"At three in the morning?" He raises an eyebrow at her. He's not surprised, she's always expected everyone to drop what they are doing and give her their attention.

"It's important…so can you let me in?" She makes a point of looking away from his body.

"Nope," He shakes his head.

"Why not?" She glares at the hybrid. They have never really interacted all that much, but she didn't expect him to be so difficult.

"Because she's sleeping and the last thing my girlfriend needs is to have you interrupting her rest."

"Your girlfriend?" Elena frowns at his choose words. It's clear that Bonnie picked him as her mate and that Tyler accepted. He wouldn't have done so if he knew what she knows. She hates having to hurt him, but he deserves to know just what kind of person Bonnie is. "I hate to have to tell you this, but apparently Bonnie slept with Stefan and Damon."

Well that explains why she's here. Damon and Stefan must have told Elena about their times with Bonnie. "I know."

"And it doesn't bother you?" She can't belief he's acting so casual about it.

"It's all a part of Bellham month and I definitely can't blame them for wanting someone as amazing as Bonnie. She picked me to be with and I know she's committed to me so I'm not worried about her time with them. Look I have food cooking in the kitchen that I need to get back to so…"

"I still need to talk to Bonnie."

"You can talk to her when it's not the middle of the night." He says before he closes the door, not bothering to say goodbye. When he finally senses that she left, he returns to kitchen and gets back to making the rest of the meal.

By the time he's finished, he spies Bonnie walking into the kitchen wearing his shirt. "Have a seat, you're right on time." He smiles as he places two plates of food on the nearby table.

"I could smell this all the way upstairs." She smiles as she sits down at the table. "So why was Elena here?"

"How did you know she was here?" He hopes the vampire didn't wake her up because he really wanted her to get some rest.

"I could smell her perfume when I came downstairs."

"Are you sure you aren't part werewolf or something?"

"It's only because she tends to wear expensive perfume and it lingers in air whenever she's around." She explains as he takes the seat across from her.

"Apparently she wants to confront you about Damon and Stefan. I told her she should wait until more appropriate hours and she left."

"Well thank you for defending me and for feeding me. I'm way too exhausted and way too hungry to deal with her right now." She'll deal with her when she's not still running on fumes.

"You're welcome." He smiles at her.

Bonnie returns his smile before picking up her fork and taking a bite of her spaghetti. It's just as fantastic as the meal he made before and a thrill runs through her at the thought of finally having someone she cares about in her life. Not only that she has someone that will have her back, someone that makes her feel free. For the first time in awhile she's definitely looking forward to what's to come.


	9. Ending 3

Bonnie pulls out her phone and dials a familiar number. "Hey," She warmly greets the voice on the other end. "I need to talk to you, can I come over?"

"Since when do you ask before you come over? Usually you just barge in unannounced." Damon laughs into the phone. He definitely doesn't mind her impromptu visits, but he likes needling her.

"I barge in the same way you show up at my place unannounced." She rolls her eyes even as a smile appears on her face. She loves bantering with him. "It's after midnight, jackass I thought I'd be considerate and call you before showing up."

"Well since you asked so nicely, I'll be considerate enough to stay up just for you. I hope you appreciate the fact that I'm sacrificing some precious hours of sleep." He says with a smirk. As a vampire he doesn't need that much sleep and unless he's been injured or something he's usually more wired at night.

"I'll see you soon."Bonnie rolls her eyes before hanging up.

After a brief stop home to pick up a few things Bonnie walks through the front door of the boardinghouse. She should probably be nervous, but all she feels anticipation because choosing Damon had been the only decision for her to make. When Caroline asked her if there was someone she couldn't imagine living without the eldest Salvatore had immediately come to mind. Those two days when they were together, doing the things they normally do in between bouts of sex, it felt natural. It's like that was what their relationship should have always been.

She manages to get a few feet away from the door when Damon suddenly comes to an abrupt stop about twenty feet in front of her. She lets out a yelp and presses a hand to her pounding heart at his unexpected entrance. Once she's calmed down she glares at him. "Didn't we talk about this?"Her voice is sarcastic. "How you should stop trying to scare the hell out of me? That you can actually enter rooms like most normal people?"

"Come on, Bonnie you should know by now that I'm hardly a normal person." He winks before growing serious. "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I've finally made my decision about Bellham month and I thought you should be the first to know." She says before taking off the jacket she wore over the dress she has on and tossing it on a nearby table.

Damon smiles when he sees that Bonnie is wearing the necklace he gave her. "It looks as good on you as I thought it would, but you said you didn't feel right wearing it until you made a decision. Does this mean what I think it means?" He asks hopefully. Normally he would play things cool, maybe even toss a joke or two out, but this is too important for that.

Bonnie nods, a huge smile on her face before running toward him and leaping into his arms. Damon catches her with ease and quickly wraps his arms around her waist as her legs wrap around his hips. The main thought that is running through his mind at the moment that she chose him. That she's officially his. That after months –years really- of thinking about her in this way, she's finally his. He pulls her tighter against him before wordlessly pressing his mouth to hers.

Their lips meet eagerly, unable to get enough of each other after a month of very little contact. One of his hands finds its way into her hair while the other flirts with touching her ass. His tongue goes in her mouth and he groans when she starts to suck on it almost desperately. Yet despite how good her mouth feels he needs to know something before they go any further.

"Why did you pick me?" He asks after breaking their kiss. It's what he'd been hoping for, but he's still kind of shocked that she picked him.

Bonnie can hear the slight insecurity in his voice so cups his face in her hands and stares deeply into his eyes. "I chose you because I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Because we've been building toward this for a while now and I thought it was time we stopped pretending. Don't you agree?"

He presses a kiss to her lips before pulling back. "Upstairs?" He asks as he untangles his hand from her hair and cups her ass in his hands to lift her higher up. He sees her nod and he immediately heads for the stairs. For a second he thinks about using his enhanced speed, but when Bonnie starts to lick and suck on his neck he decides against it and moves at a human speed.

He's so focused on Bonnie's mouth on his neck, the way her hips grind into his, and the feel of her warm breasts poking against his chest that he's not even sure how he got to his room. But the moment he realizes they've arrived at their destination, he sets her back on her feet to close the door behind them.

Bonnie is about to pout at the lack of Damon in her arms when she gets an idea. She waits for him to turn back her way before she acts on it. The second he's facing her she shoves him against the closet wall and starts to unbutton his blue flannel shirt. Normally she would just rip it open, but she loves that shirt on him and she would hate to ruin it. She pushes it off his shoulders before working on his pants and underwear next, getting down on her knees as she shoves them down his legs

Damon steps out of them and starts to pull her back up when she licks the tip of his cock. "You don't have-" He protests only to shut his mouth when she takes him fully into his mouth. "Fuck." He groans as her mouth moves up and down his length. It feels so fucking good. Not just her mouth, but also the fact the woman that he used to pretend was the bane of his existence is officially his. The need to claim her burns through his body and decides that he has to have her, needs to be balls deep in her as her pussy clenches around him. So he pulls her up and quickly strips off her dress and panties before lifting her into his arms and pushing inside her.

Bonnie grabs for his shoulders and wraps her legs around his waist as he presses her into the wall across the room and starts thrusting in and out of her. They move together at a frantic pace, her warm and wet walls gripping his hard length.

Green orbs meet blue orbs and Damon quickly captures her mouth in a passionate kiss. He thought it couldn't get any better than those two days he and Bonnie were together, but nothing compares to how good he feels right now. He knows it's because she's actually his now. He thrusts harder into her and is rewarded when her arousal drips all over his cock. To give her some air, he pulls away from her lips and starts to suck on her pulse point.

"Damon," Bonnie moans in surprise when once he hard thrusts causes her to erupt very suddenly.

As her walls ripple around him, he continues to pound into her until he too erupts, yelling out her name as he does. Bonnie's breasts rub against his hard chest as she works through her orgasm, her mind going blank as pleasure courses through her body.

Once Damon comes back to reality, he pulls her away from the wall and carries her over to bed. They remain joined together as they cuddle together on the large mattress. They talk quietly amongst each other and discuss the terms of their relationship. They both make it clear that they want to be exclusive and though the urge to go at full speed is there, they know it's best to take things slow. They talk about a lot of things and even manage to set up a date for the next evening before they both doze off.

A couple of hours later, Bonnie is drawn out of her slumber when her stomach suddenly growls, indicating hunger. If she remembers correctly the last time she'd eaten had been at lunch and that was more than twelve hours ago. She opens her eyes and smiles when she realizes that her head is pressed against his chest and that he's still inside of her. A rush of arousal hits her and goes back and forth between wanting him to wake up so she can have her way with him or finding something to eat.

She sits up slightly, resting her chin on her hand as she takes a look at a sleeping Damon. It's almost hard can't believe how innocent he looks while asleep. His hair is mussed and his lips form just a hint of smile. He usually seems almost devilish so to see him like this is very interesting to her. Silently she ponders how they got to this point. At one time he drove her crazy, made her furious and she was always ready to kill him. He still is all of those things, but now she actually finds them endearing.

Her stomach growls again and the winner of her earlier debate is decided. Careful not to wake him, Bonnie gently climbs out of bed and picks up the blue flannel shirt, he'd been wearing earlier. She doesn't bother buttoning it up all the way, allowing the area between her breasts to show.

When Bonnie walks into the kitchen she nearly runs into Elena who is throwing away a empty blood bag. She should probably be surprised that Elena's here at three in the morning, but she's not. She knows that Elena still has to be smarting from Damon turning her down a few weeks ago during Bellham month. She'd known then that wouldn't be the last of it and that Elena would eventually find out about her and Damon. She didn't however expect for it to happen in the middle of the night while she's dressed in Damon's shirt. "Elena, it's three in the morning, what are you doing here?"

"The better question is why are you here?" She knows that Bonnie and Damon are friends, but she doesn't exactly like the idea of them having sleepovers.

"I think it's obvious why I'm here." Bonnie gives her a pointed look.

Elena frowns when Bonnie's appearance finally registers in her brain. She takes in the mussed hair, her swollen lips, and the fact that Bonnie is only wearing one of Damon's shirts. She can also see that she didn't bother to button it up all the way. Suddenly her last conversation with Damon where he informed her he moved on makes sense. "So this is why he turned me down a few weeks ago? Why didn't you tell me? I think I deserved to know that you were fucking my boyfriend."

"He's your _ex_ -boyfriend and you guys have been broken longer than me and Jeremy." Bonnie reminds her. "As for why I didn't tell you? Well it's simple, you were so busy calling me undesirable and implying that no one would pick me, I decided not to say anything. Besides I knew you'd only do what you're doing now."

"What happened to you? What happened to the girl that cared about me and how things might affect me?"

"This is exactly the problem." She sees Elena's look of confusion and has to work not to roll her eyes. Of course she wouldn't see the problem. "You're acting like I betrayed you when I've always put you first for years. But you've never been able to do the same for me."

"That's not true. I've put you first before."

"Can you even mention a time recently where you've put me first without it also serving you in some way?" She smirks when Elena remains silent. "I thought so. This last month has made realize that I deserve to be happy, that I have to put myself first. I like Damon and he makes me happy so I'm going to be with him regardless of what you think."

"Let's just see what Damon says when I go up to see him. I have a feeling he'll change his mind when he realizes he could lose me forever. You're just one of temporary flings." She says smugly. Her smile fades however when she sees the vampire in question walking toward them and instead of focusing on her, his eyes go immediately go to Bonnie. It's like he doesn't even realize that she's standing there. He used to always know when she was in a room.

Bonnie gasps when two large hands suddenly wrap around her waist, a pair of lips start to kiss her neck and the feel of a hard male erection presses against her. It doesn't take a genius to know that Damon is naked and clearly hasn't realized they aren't alone. She opens her mouth to tell him, but melts in his arms instead when his lips start to suck on a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

Damon grinds his erection into Bonnie's ass, his arousal rising at the fact that Bonnie is wearing his shirt. When he'd woken up and Bonnie had no longer been in bed, he'd immediately gone to seek her out. When he saw her in his shirt, he had to touch her. He hears a throat clear and he looks up from Bonnie' neck to find Elena glaring angrily at them. He blinks in surprise at her appearance. Apparently he'd been so focused on Bonnie he never noticed Elena standing in front of her. If he were anyone else, he'd probably pull away in embarrassment at being found in such a compromising position, but he keeps his arms wrapped around Bonnie even as he addresses his ex-girlfriend."Elena, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk about us, but apparently you're too busy fucking Bonnie to care."She snaps, disgusted by the scene in front of her. "I guess it shouldn't surprise me that you're willing to fuck any woman that will open her legs for you."

Damon's tenses with anger only to calm down when Bonnie rubs one of the hands he has wrapped around her waist. "If I remember correctly we broke up and I told you a few weeks ago that I was over you."

"You're really going to act like sleeping my supposed friend is okay? You're not even going to pretend to feel bad about it?" She knows he can be insensitive, but not to this degree.

"I might if you hadn't been sleeping with Alaric for the last five months." He voice is casual as though he just revealed he did the laundry or something as equally mundane.

Elena and Bonnie's eyes widen in surprise for very different reasons. Bonnie is shocked because Elena usually can't keep those kinds of things secret while Elena is shocked because when she and Alaric started sleeping together, they agreed they would keep it between them.

"H-how did you know?"

"He told me a couple of days ago."

"Are you mad?" Now she can see why he'd be so blatant about the fact that he's been sleeping with Bonnie. It's the only thing that makes sense.

"Nope," He shakes his head. He hadn't been lying when he told her he moved on. "I just don't like hypocrisy. Like I told you before I've moved on." He holds Bonnie tighter in his arms as he says this. "And now that you can see I was serious about having moved on you should go."

Elena starts to say something, but when she sees the serious look on his face she sends the couple a one last glare before heading for the front door and slamming it hard behind her.

The moment she's gone, Bonnie feels herself being spun around so she's facing the large counter. One brief glance back at Damon shows her that he's aroused and plans on alleviating that as soon as possible. "Please tell this isn't because Elena was here and you feel like you need to prove something to me." She frowns as the thought occurs to her.

"No it's this shirt. The moment I saw you wearing it I remembered the last time you wore it." He grins as the memory fills his brain. It had been innocent since they were both dating other people at the time, but it's something that has remained in his memory. "I remembered how much I wanted to bend you over and fuck you so that's what I'm going to do right now." He says as he uses one hand push her face down over the counter and the other to lift his shirt up to reveal her ass. He caresses it for a moment before spreading her legs open and slipping his fingers into her wet folds. He teases her clit, smirking when Bonnie starts to quiver under his touch.

The smell of her arousal fills the air and his cock grows harder so removes his fingers from her core and situates himself between her thighs. He wants nothing more than to slide inside her, but he needs something from her first. "Tell me you're mine, Witchy." He says as he rubs the tip of his cock against her clit.

Bonnie grabs onto the end of the counter as he slides his erection across her slit. She moves her hips, hoping he'll slide inside of her, but he doesn't. Instead he leans over and kisses her ear before moving her hair away from her neck and taking a long lick across the back of it. Shivers go down her spine and she feels a gush of wetness between her legs.

"Come on, Bonnie tell me you're mine." He grinds his hips into her sending a spark over pleasure to her.

"I'm yours." She finally gasps, sighing when he pushes so deep inside her that his balls press against her clit. "But… you're mine too."

"You just had to get the last word in." Damon smirks as he moves his hands to her hips and starts moving inside of her.

He takes her hard and roughly, moving in a quick pace that he sends him deeper and deeper inside of her. Stars appear behind her eyes and she presses her face against the counter as she tries to catch her breath.

Damon doesn't bother trying to contain himself, instead he pounds in and out of her, grunting as her walls flutter around him. When she comes, he slides in deeper and his hands move from her hips, one going to her breasts while the other finds her clit. He massages the hard bud as he strokes in and out of her and she explodes for a second time. The feel of her clenching around him, brings him to his own release and he's grunts as he fills her with his seed.

Bonnie convulses underneath him, panting for air as Damon collapses onto of her, his chest pressing against her back. "You know I came downstairs to get something to eat not to have a confrontation with Elena and then have you fuck my brains out." She muses once she finally recovers from her orgasm.

"Then I guess to make it up to you I'll have to feed you." He pulls out of her and stands up straight before lifting Bonnie into his arms and placing her on the counter.

She watches as he saunters over the refrigerator and starts pulling out food. He closes it once he has everything he needs and when his eyes meet hers they share a warm look before he turns away to prepare her meal. The smile on her face doesn't fade as she watches him cook. If this is what being with him will be like then she's definitely going like having Damon as her mate.


	10. Ending 4

Bonnie pulls out her phone and dials a familiar number. "Hey," She warmly greets the voice on the other end. "I need to talk to you, can I come over?"

"You should know by now that you're always welcome in my home. It doesn't matter what time of day it is." Stefan points out, slightly bewildered as he lies in bed. He hadn't been asleep, he definitely hadn't expected to here from Bonnie tonight.

"It's late and I didn't want to show up without calling first just in case you were asleep or weren't at home."

"It's okay; I've been home all night and I wasn't sleeping." He doesn't tell her that he spent most of the night thinking about their time together. It's only been four days, but if feels like much longer. That's why the thought of being able to see her has him jumping out of his bed to pull his clothes on. "When do you think you'll get here?"

"I'm just leaving Caroline's so it shouldn't be long."

"Then I'll be waiting for you when you get here."He says before they hang up. Part of him had wanted to ask why she needed to talk to him, but he figures if she would have just told him over the phone instead of asking to come over.

As she makes the trip to she thinks about Stefan. Part of her had known the moment she and Stefan first kissed that he was the one she wanted to be with. While she was with him, she felt cared for, lusted after, and dare she say it loved. For years she wondered what it would be like to have Stefan's attention and now that she knows what it's like she doesn't want to give that up.

Twenty minutes later, Bonnie steps out of her car and walks up to Stefan's house. She is five feet away from the front door when it suddenly opens. She blinks in surprise, but relaxes when she sees an eager Stefan standing at the threshold.

Her eyes trail over him, taking in how good he looks in his white sleeveless shirt and gray sweatpants. If she looks closely she can see the imprint of penis through his sweatpants. She warms at the thought, already knowing what he looks like completely naked. In order to change the direction of her thoughts, she focuses on something else.

"I didn't expect you to actually be waiting at the door for me," she says as she walks into the house and closes the behind her.

"I guess I was a little eager." He smiles sheepishly as they walk into his living room. He can't help but gape at her when they take a seat on his couch, noting how delectable she looks in her casual dress. Granted she's always delectable to him, but right now it's like she seems even more overpowering than usual. Clearing his head of those thoughts, he decides to "Do you want something to drink before we talk?"

"No, I'm fine." She shakes her head.

"Okay, so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to talk to you because I've finally made a decision about Bellham month." She grabs his large hand between her much smaller ones.

Stefan looks down at their hands in awe, hoping like hell that it means what he thinks it means. He looks back up at Bonnie, "Are you choosing me?"

"I am." She nods happily before explaining further. "There is a part of me that has always felt drawn to you and when we spent those few days together and I couldn't stop thinking about you, I realized that I always want to be connected to you I—"

Stefan quickly cuts her off by cupping her face in his hands and pulling her in for kiss. Immediately Bonnie slips a hand into his hair, stroking the soft tresses with her fingers. She is just getting into it when he abruptly pulls away.

"How come you stopped?" Bonnie pouts, wanting nothing more than to press her lips to his again.

"We'll get back to this." He softly kisses her lips before pulling away again. "But I have something for you," He stands up and holds out his hand for Bonnie to take.

Curious, she grabs onto his hand and allows him to pull her onto her feet. As they walk out of the living room and upstairs she glances down at their intertwined hands and feels butterflies at the sight. They make to his bedroom in no time and when she sees the large bed that they spent hours making love in only a few days ago, Bonnie is unable to stop the blush from appearing on her face. She is snapped out of those carnal thoughts when Stefan starts to speak.

"I know you told me I didn't have to, but I wanted to replace the dress I ruined." He says as he leads her to his closet and opens the door.

Bonnie gasps when she realizes that there is not only replacement of the dress he ripped off her, but also several designer dresses hanging in the closet along with it. "When you said you would pay for a new dress, I didn't realize that met buying up the entire store." She looks at him hesitantly.

"Don't you like them?" He asks worriedly. He picked them out and based it on the styles of clothes he has seen her in before. He could have asked Caroline, but he wanted to do it himself. Maybe that was a mistake.

"I love them, but …these are really expensive. I don't know if it's right to accept them."

Seeing the truth in her eyes, Stefan relaxes and explains, "I wanted to give them to you and now that I'm your boyfriend, you're going to have to get used to me wanting to give you things that will make you happy."

"I'm happy just being with you I don't need you to give me things."

"That's exactly why I want to do it." He pauses as a wicked grin appears on his face. "Besides it's a win-win. You'll have fun wearing them and I'll have fun taking them off." He winks at her.

Bonnie blushes as she takes a closer look at the dresses, her eyes warming when she sees what good taste he has and how well he knows her. These are all dresses that she would have picked out herself. Turning to face him, a grateful smile on her face. "Thank you, Stefan."

"You're welcome, Bonnie." He returns her smile with one of his own before he wraps his arms around her waist and hauls her against him.

Bonnie places her hands on his shoulders, her eyes moving down to his lips as he leans in closer. Seeing that she's just as eager as him, Stefan's smile widens and instead of pressing his lips to hers he trails soft butterfly kisses over her forehead and cheeks.

She lets out a soft gasp at the gentle kisses, slightly amazed that this man who can bend metal with his bare hands can be so gentle. She sighs as he trails his mouth from her cheeks to her jaw before claiming her mouth.

He cups her face between his hands as he deepens the kiss, groaning at how soft her lips are. A grunt escapes from his lips when her hand slips into his hair and she pulls him in closer. He traces her lips with his tongue, hinting that he wants her to open up.

She acquiesces, sighing into his mouth as he moves his tongue against hers. Not for the first time she marvels at the way Stefan kisses her. It's like he's trying to get his fill of her, like he has to kiss her to survive. She shivers as he slides his hands from her face to her back, his fingers sending jolts of electricity down her spine. As the kiss grows more intense, Bonnie feels her knees give out. It's Stefan's grip on her that keeps her from falling on her face.

Stefan groans as she moans into his mouth, enjoying the way she's returning his kisses. He pulls back to give her some air and revels in her swollen lips and the way she trembles in his arms. When she opens her eyes, he finds himself getting lost in her green orbs. They are darker than usual and he enjoys the fact that he's the one that made them darker.

The longer their eyes meet the more he can smell her arousal and he takes several unneeded breaths in hopes of containing control. It doesn't work especially when Bonnie's hands move down his torso and begins lifting his shirt up. He lets go of her and lifts arms to assist her, watching unblinkingly as she tosses it on the floor. She shoves his pants down his legs and is pleased when she realizes that once again Stefan has forgone wearing underwear.

He closes his eyes before growing in low voice. "You have ten seconds to take off your dress or it will end up ruined like the last one."

Bonnie's pussy clenches at the threat and she's half tempted to let him rip it off of her. But when she remembers that is one of her favorite dresses, she quickly slips out of it, leaving her in only a pair of panties. She trails her hands down his body, moving from his shoulders to his chest before brushing her fingers across his nipples, making them harden

A growl escapes his lips as her hands slide down to his stomach to trace his abs and is what spurs Bonnie on. She loves touching him. Loves how his muscles jump as her hands glide across them, loves to see his jaw clench as he tries to stay in control.

Stefan waits impatiently for her to do more than touch him, melting when she presses her mouth to his neck. Needing her just as needy, he glides his hands to the front of her body and he grabs her breasts, grazing her nipples the way she grazed his earlier.

Gasping, Bonnie pulls away from his neck to look at him. The second their eyes meet, he pulls her into a kiss. This one is more aggressive than the previous ones, both using their lips and tongues to get closer. It grows more and more wild the longer it goes on and Bonnie eventually has to pull away for hair.

This doesn't stop Stefan who continues pressing kisses to her jaw, her neck, and finally her collarbone before moving onto her breasts. He captures a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it as Bonnie latches onto his hair.

Bonnie sees him smile smugly around her nipple before giving it one last lick and moving to the other one. As he suckles the hard bud, Bonnie's knees start to tremble and she slides her hand to his shoulder to keep from falling. A surprised moan falls from her lips when he suddenly grabs her by the ass and lifts her into the air. Her legs wrap around him automatically as he carries her across the room and lowers her onto the bed.

He climbs on the bed and eases between her thighs before pressing his lips to her neck. Things grow hotter as he scoots down her body and places wet kisses to her shoulders, her breasts. "I know it's only been a few days, but you're all I have been able to think about." Stefan before he starts to kiss her stomach. He takes a brief pause to dip his tongue in her bellybutton before moving down to where he wants to be the most.

"Oh god!" Bonnie moans as a tongue licks at her lower lips. She grabs at his hair when he latches onto her clit and sucks it into his mouth.

Stefan lets go of the hard bud and starts to devour her with his tongue and lips. Her arousal tastes amazing on his tongue and he starts to grind his erection into the mattress as his grows harder and harder with every second that passes.

Bonnie stares sightlessly up at the ceiling wondering how he can be so good at this. How can he make her feel so alive with just his mouth? She knows she's getting ready to erupt when her thighs shake and muscles in her stomach start to clench. Eager to feel that explosion, she moves her hips closer to his mouth and two licks later... "Stefan!" She screams his name as she comes hard against him.

He continues licking and sucking despite feeling her explode, hoping to build up her arousal. A few minutes later, she erupts again and he continues to plunder her with his mouth, drawing a few whimpers out of her before pulling away and kissing his way back up her body.

By the time he gets to her lips, Bonnie is so turned on she immediately pulls him in for a deep kiss. She groans into his mouth as she tastes herself. They kiss until she's breathless and he takes the opportunity to lick her neck before he grabs her hands and pins them above her head.

Turned on by his dominance, she spreads her legs wide and waits for him to move. His eyes meet hers as he slowly pushes inside of her, hissing when she clenches her muscles around him. "I will never get enough of you." He says as he squeezes her hands.

Whimpers and gasps spill from her mouth as he moves deeper and deeper inside her. His tongue meets hers as they find their rhythm and it's like they are as intimately connected as they could possibly be. Everything moves in sync. Hips grind against each other, hardened nipples brush against him as he glides in and out of her warmth.

"Oh," She keens loudly as his pace grows faster until the tension starts to build in her body. She feels her walls clench tighter around and then she is pushed over the edge.

It's difficult, but he manages to ignore the way she grips him as she climaxes. When his eyes flicker between vampire and human, he lets go of her hands before grabbing her legs and draping them over his shoulders. The change in angle allows him to slide deeper inside of her and he braces himself on his hands as he moves his hips with precision.

"Stefan!" She whimpers as she works through the overwhelming waves of her current orgasm. Her hands slide up his back and when she touches a particular spot on his back she can feel the moment he decides to let go completely.

He slams deeper and deeper inside of her, growls of pleasure filling the room. He works his hips in a particular direction and hits Bonnie's spot. He can tell because of the way she arches off the bed and clutches at his back. He continues thrusting his hips in that direction, unblinkingly meeting her eyes as her nails dig further into his shoulders and she's thrown into her release. He pistons his hips over and over again until Bonnie's walls tighten around him, sending him into his own intense release as he fills her womb with his seed.

Stefan lets go her legs once he comes back down from his high and slowly pulls out of her. He collapses on top of her and places his head in the crook of her neck, allowing her scent to flow up his nostrils. After a few moments, he lifts his head before wrapping an arm around her and rolling onto his back.

When Bonnie regains her awareness, she notices that she's on top of Stefan as he holds her close to his body. There is a tingling in her body, making her feel euphoric. "I … I can't believe…how…amazing that was." She sighs in contentment as she thinks about what just happened between them.

"I know." Stefan grins happily, before pressing his lips to her forehead. The moment is interrupted by a loud growling sound and he glances down at the woman lying on top of him and raises an amused eyebrow. "Someone sounds hungry."

"I am." She says into his chest. "I haven't eaten anything since lunch and that was more than 12 hours ago."

"I would make you something, but I didn't get a chance to restock the fridge yet. So there's basically only blood right in there right now."

She playfully pouts "Too bad. I love watching you cook." It's almost as much of a turn on as his reading.

"I will make you anything you want the first chance I get to go to a store, but until then I think I have a solution to your hunger problem. Why don't we go get some breakfast?"

"It's like 2am, not even close to breakfast time." She glances at the clock on the night stand to their left.

"But it is breakfast time in Paris." Stefan points out slyly.

"Paris?" She sits up, her wide with surprise. She's always wanted to go there and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't excited at thought of spending some time there, especially with Stefan.

"It would only take me about 15 minutes to fly us there. I was thinking we could head to one of my favorite bistros. Even better I could book a hotel room and we can make a vacation of it." He stops when it occurs to him that she might not be available to just take off without notice. "Unless you already have plans."

Bonnie ponders the offer for half a second before giving him an answer. "I don't have any plans for the next few days so I would be happy to join you." She pauses when something occurs to her. "What about clothes?"

"You do have some stuff stashed here and I'm not just talking about those dresses." He points out thinking about the pairs of shoes, along with the makeup and beauty supplies she's left here over the last year. Leaving the stuff had been innocent and practical at the time since they usually were usually in the midst of coming up with a way to take out an enemy, but he still secretly loved that she was comfortable enough to leave her stuff with him.

"That takes care of almost everything, but… I'm pretty sure I don't have any underwear. "

"Don't worry about underwear." He grins wickedly at her.

"Why not?" She narrows her eyes.

"Because you won't be needing them while we're gone." His runs his hand across her ass to make his point.

Arousal fills Bonnie at the thought of Stefan having direct access to her at all times. "I guess I can accept that, but only if you agree to do the same." She always enjoys the moment were she undresses him and he pops out of his pants.

"I can do that." He agrees as he leans up to press a kiss to her lips.

The kiss quickly takes a life of its own and soon the couple is on their way to another round, when Stefan pulls away. "As much I want to continue, we need to get some food in you."

"But what if I'd rather have _you_ in me?" She grinds her hips into his.

Stefan shuts his eyes as he wars with himself on whether or not to give her what she wants. The sound of stomach growling again makes up his mind. "You can have me inside of you, but only after I feed you." He lifts her off his lap and climbs out of bed before pulling his phone out off the night stand and dialing a phone number.

Bonnie watches with both surprise and some arousal as he speaks what sounds like fluent French. She can only assume that he's making reservations for the hotel. The call lasts few minutes before he hangs up.

"We have a room reserved." He confirms after he's done. " Now all we have to do take a quick shower and get dressed." He leaves the room for a second and comes back with a towel and a small washrag, handing it to her. "You can take the master bathroom and I'll go downstairs to the guest bathroom." He suggests, knowing if they share a shower there is no way he'll be able to keep his hands off of her.

Bonnie nods and quickly climbs off the bed and is headed to the bathroom before remembering. "Stefan, doesn't this place have three other bathrooms on this floor?" She knows it's not as big as the boardinghouse, but she's been here enough times to know it's pretty impressive.

"Yes, but I figure I need to be at least a floor away from you so I won't get tempted to take you." He grins at her.

Bonnie glances at his hard cock."You should go before _I_ decide to jump _you_." When he nods and turns around, her eyes go to his ass, watching how the toned muscles tighten with each step he takes.

Twenty minutes later, Stefan leaves the shower after finally managing to will down his erection. A towel is wrapped around his waist and he is halfway to the stairs when Bonnie comes down wearing one of the dresses he bought. "You look amazing."

"Thank you." Bonnie's eyes go to her towel-clad boyfriend, taking in the way the towel hangs down low on his hips. There is a part of her that wants to unwrap it, but she manages to stop herself. Instead focusing on the reason she came downstairs. "I was wondering if you could zip me up." She turns around and shows him her naked back.

Stefan takes a step forward and reaches for the tiny zipper. He has it halfway zipped when he gets distracted by her soft skin, her scent, and the warmth of her body. He kisses his way up her back, lingering on her neck.

"Stefan?" She moans as she leans into his kiss.

"I'm sorry… I know we have to leave soon, but I couldn't resist."

"It's more than fine." It had taken everything in her not to come downstairs and find Stefan while she was showering.

"In that case…" He says just before he bends her over the nearby tables and pushes the skirt of her dress up, happy to see she's not wearing any underwear.

Bonnie looks back just in time to see Stefan untie his towel and spread her legs open. He positions his cock at her sopping wet entrance and is getting ready to push inside when the doorbell rings. He thinks about ignoring it at first, but knocks start to accompany the ringing.

They both frown irritated by the interruption and pull away. Bonnie pushes her dress back down at the same time Stefan rewraps his towel around his waist. She barely has a chance to blink before he flashes over to the door and pulls it open.

"Elena?" Stefan frowns at the sight of his ex-girlfriend. "What are you doing here? At three in the morning?"

Elena gapes at his half naked body, a smile appearing on her face. Fate is definitely on her side. After being turned down by Damon and finding out that it's because he slept with Bonnie, she decided that being with Stefan again would fix everything. She'll go back to being revered and Damon will have to go back to being jealous of their relationship. "I need to talk to you." Her voice turns flirtatious. I've been thinking that it's time we got back to-" She pauses when she gets a whiff of another person's scent in the air. Not just a scent; a scent that she knows very well. To make matters worse the scent is all over Stefan's body right now. Which means…

She pushes past Stefan and walks inside, taking advantage of Stefan's gentlemanly nature. "You're sleeping with Bonnie! I can't believe you."

"Sure come on in." Stefan says sarcastically before moving his gaze to Bonnie who gives him a commiserating smile.

Elena immediately zeroes in on Bonnie, frowning when she sees the hickey on Bonnie's neck. "No, this can't be true. You can't have actually slept with my ex-boyfriend. I get why Damon would sleep with you since he fucks anything that moves, but I can't believe you would betray me by throwing yourself at Stefan." She shakes her head, talking more to herself now."I just don't get it, Caroline I could see, but you..."

"I see we're back to this again." She sighs remembering the conversation over month ago that started all of this in the first place. "Why exactly is it so hard to believe that Stefan could want me?"She sees the flare of anger in Stefan's eyes and shakes her head to stop him from saying something. She wants to hear what Elena has to say once and for all.

"You're not really his type. You make for a good friend, someone that he can talk to and even hang out with, but nothing beyond that." It's always been that with Bonnie and Elena doesn't understand why the she can't seem to accept that.

"He wasn't saying I wasn't his type a few minutes ago when he had me bent over that table." Bonnie throws out smugly. Normally she would try and take the high road, but since Elena insists on insulting her, she no longer feels the need to hold back. "And he definitely wasn't saying that when we were in his bed."

"Just because he fucked you doesn't mean he would want to be in a relationship with you. I'm sure with his history, he's slept with several types of women, but the important ones all fit a certain criteria." She says thinking of herself, Rebekah, and Katherine.

"If you're going to presume to know what I like in a woman, you should probably have more to go on more than three women." Stefan walks past Elena to stand at Bonnie's side. "But just to make things clear… Bonnie is definitely my type." His gaze trails over Bonnie's body.

Elena ignores it the heated look."Are you doing this because you're still upset about our break up?

"We've been broken up for years, why would I still be upset?" He looks at her like she's crazy.

"It's been more than two years and you still barely talk to me. The only time we actually hang out is if Bonnie or Caroline are there. I know it's not an ex-girlfriend thing because you seem friendly with Rebekah. So obviously it's me." It's always bothered her that he's avoided her for the most part. He's polite enough and he's never rude or mean, but she can't help but be upset that he's much closer to her friends these days.

"I was upset in the beginning, but I got over it eventually. The reason I don't really talk to you is because we're not friends. Any time I tried to move on you expected me to be pining for you even though you were happy with my brother at the time. Why should I be friends with someone that doesn't want me to be happy?"

"And I see you're perfectly happy sleeping with my best friend to get back at me." She glares at him. "I would expect that kind of thing from Damon, but I never thought you would do something like that."

"This has nothing to do with you. I'm with Bonnie because I care about her and she makes me happy." It's on the tip of his tongue to admit that he loves her, but he doesn't want the first time he utters those words to be when Elena's in the room.

Seeing that she's not going to get through to Stefan, she turns her attention back to Bonnie.

"Bonnie, you don't know what you're getting into. Stefan is only going to hurt you should be with someone like my brother, someone that is more on your level. I know he has a girlfriend, but I know he would breakup with her if you made it clear you wanted to get back together." She will never really understand why the two broke up when they are perfect for each other.

"So basically you're saying that I'm only allowed to be happy with a guy if it doesn't threaten you and Stefan has to pine after you for the rest of his life."

"That is not what I'm saying." She stomps her foot in frustration. How could Bonnie not see what she means? That Jeremy is the best person for her.

"Isn't it?" Bonnie has lost count of how many times she ranted to her and Caroline about the women Stefan dated. And she's lost count of the times Elena's talked up her brother in hopes that they would get back together.

"I'm only trying to be good friend, make sure you don't miss out on out for your happiness by focusing on the wrong guy"

"Have you ever even asked me if I was happy with him?" She raises a brow at the vampire. "Just so you know I wasn't. I hadn't been for awhile by the end." She looks at Elena sadly. "But you don't really care about my happiness. You only care about what you want and always been that's the problem with us."

Bon-"

"I didn't want to see it because we've been friends for so long. But I actually spent a month focused on me and what I wanted and now that I know what that's like I refuse to give it up or apologize for it."

The two women stare each other down before Elena sighs and heads for toward the door. She turns around one last time to give Bonnie some parting words, "When this goes bad don't call me."

Stefan and Bonnie watch as she slams the door behind her. The moment she's gone Stefan turns to face Bonnie. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." She reassures him with a smile. "I actually feel kind of relieved. I've been holding a lot of that in for a while now and it felt good to finally say it."

"I'm glad." He returns her smile, outright grinning when her stomach growls. "I better get you fed. I'll be right back." He flashes up the stairs before Bonnie can utter another word.

When he returns a few minutes later, he's fully dressed and carrying a small bag with their clothes in his hand. "Ready to go?"

Bonnie nods and she takes the bag from him. Stefan presses a kiss to her lips before sweeps her into his arms and walks them outside before leaping in the air. As they fly higher and higher in the air, Bonnie knows in her heart that she's finally has the man she's meant to be with for the rest of her life.


End file.
